THOUGHT
by Lissanien
Summary: Sebuah kebetulan memulihkan trauma Wonwoo dan menariknya pada permasalahan lama yang sudah terbenam dalam ingatan. Sesuatu yang tak pantas, ikatan pertunangan yang tak pernah diketahuinya. [SVT Fanfict! Meanie.](Bl!Dldr.)
1. Chapter 1

**THOUGHT**

 **chapter 01**

* * *

SEVENTEEN BTS Fanfiction

Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Shounen ai/Cute Story, Boys Love/Yaoi, Bondage/BDSM, Triangle Love, Rape, Violence, School Life, Crime, Friendship

Pairing:

(focus) Meanie, Vkook

(cameo) JunWon, JungCoups, NamJin, SoonHoon, Seoksoo

* * *

Semilir angin menerpa wajah lelaki itu, paras putih bak porselen yang seakan menarik perhatian siapa saja yang tak sengaja memandangnya ditundukkan. Menunggu instruksi Seonsaengnim untuk memasuki kelas barunya, menghadap teman-teman barunya lalu memperkenalkan diri, kemudian duduk tenang di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Setidaknya itulah skenario yang sudah Ia siapkan sebagai murid baru di sma swasta khusus lelaki itu. Semua berjalan lancar sampai lelaki bertubuh kurus itu dijejali bermacam-macam pertanyaan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang penasaran akan dirinya. Padahal Ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, baginya itu sangat merepotkan. Waktu istirahat berjalan cukup lambat, itu membuat teman-teman barunya semakin gencar berkenalan dengannya.

"Hey Wonwoo! Wajahmu datar sekali. Apa kau menyetrikanya tadi pagi?" Canda laki-laki sipit bernama Soonyoung.

"Tidak, Ia pasti menabrak pintu karena gugup masuk kelas saat perkenalan tadi." Gantian pria imut bernama Jihoon yang balik bicara.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak mengikuti murid-murid lain yang dengan hebohnya mengitari meja yang ditempati Wonwoo sekedar bertanya-tanya untuk berkenalan, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu. Laki-laki dengan nama lengkap Lee jihoon itu merupakan tipe orang yang realistik. Kebetulan saja tempat duduk Jihoon berada di depan meja Wonwoo sehingga Ia dapat mendengar bahkan mengomentari pertanyaan apapun yang ditumpahkan kepada murid baru itu.

"Oh ya Aku mendengarnya! Aku sampai kaget karena suara benturannya kencang sekali. Aku pikir

itu gempa."

Suara tawa meledak dari bibir mereka berdua.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena wajahnya memang terlihat datar. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya seperti udara yang sedang dilintasi ribuan kupu-kupu Karena merasakan senang, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Soonyoung kembali ke mejanya dan Wonwoo bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"""***"""

Sudah dua minggu Wonwoo berada di kelas 2-A, tapi tidak sekalipun Ia terlihat menunggingkan senyumnya atau bahkan mengajak seseorang untuk berbincang. Ia hanya datang ke sekolah, mengikuti pelajarannya, kemudian pulang. Seperti itu. Setiap hari.

Teman-temannya sudah gerah mengahadapi perilaku Wonwoo yang seperti itu, pun ia hanya bicara saat Ada yang mengajaknya atau saat guru memintanya maju ke depan kelas untuk membaca puisi. Suaranya rendah, berat, namun lembut. Membuat seisi kelas terhipnotis, seakan terbawa ke alam sana yang Wonwoo bacakan. Namun hanya sampai disitu. Lagi-lagi Ia bungkam dan tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Jihoon tidak masalah Akan hal itu, namun Soonyoung yang tadinya merasa tertarik untuk berteman dengannya jadi risih sehingga Ia menghindarinya. Ia mampir hanya untuk bicara dengan Jihoon.

Pada awal kehadirannya semua murid terlihat antusias dengan kehadiran Wonwoo, karena bagaimana tidak? Wajah putih mulus bak boneka itu memikat perhatian siapa saja yang melihatnya. Baik diantara kaum hawa maupun Adam, Ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun laki-laki bersurai hitam itu tidak menyukai hal tersebut, menurutnya itu memuakkan.

Akhirnya Ia memanjangkan poninya. Menutupi sebagian matanya, berharap dengan rambut seperti itu agar tidak ada lagi yang menghampirinya. Namun nihil, wajahnya tetap terlihat sempurna. Ia hanya berdiam, berharap agar tidak ada orang yang mengerumuninya. Dengan sikap diamnya tidak Ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Tersimbol intimidasi tiap Ia memperlihatkan matanya, membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya sekilas merasa terancam.

Namun itu hanya kesan pertama saja. Setelah memperhatikannya agak lama akan muncul arti tersirat dibalik tatapannya itu, seperti meminta Akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang janggal yang membuat semua orang tidak memahaminya, membuat siapa saja yang menyadari arti tersirat yang tak terteka itu tertantang untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Maka jadilah Ia, Wonwoo sang 'penarik hati'.

Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tertarik padanya. Menanyakannya sampai haus siapa dirinya, apa yang dia inginkan, dan seperti apa masa lalunya. Pertanyaan yang sangat Wonwoo hindari. Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, seseorang sudah mengajarinya untuk hanya diam dan mengamati. Membuat siapa saja yang tadinya penasaran akan dirinya terantung menyerah untuk mengorek informasi darinya. Seperti itu, hanya diam dan mengamati. Sederhana.

"Sebaiknya kau isi itu Jeon Wonwoo, sudah dua minggu kertas itu bertengger di lokermu dan belum kau sentuh juga. Aku adalah ketua kelas kau tahu? Aku bukan tukang pukul." Perintah Jihoon pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti ekskul apapun." Jawab Wonwoo. Singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Ckckck! Tidak bisa seperti itu Wonu-ya. Kau harus ikut serta dalam satu ekskul atau sekolah akan memecatmu."

"Memecatku?" Wonwoo bertanya polos.

"Ya, sekolah tidak ingin memiliki murid yang tidak berbakat. Setidaknya ada satu pelajaran non-akademik yang dapat kau kuasai lewat ekskul ini." Jihoon menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak berminat memilih ekskul-ekskul ini, semuanya terlihat menyusahkan."

"Tenang saja! Soonyoung disini akan membantu!" Tawar Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka.

"Wajahmu cukup menarik dan tubuhmu gemulai indah sekali!..." Soonyoung menghentikan kalimatnya beberapa saat.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu berkacak pinggang lalu berjalan mengitari Wonwoo, meneliti setiap jengkal laki-laki putih di hadapannya bak seorang penilai profesional.

"Aku sarankan kau untuk ikut ekskul fashion!" Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya tanda berharap.

"Aku tidak tertarik, maaf." Tolak Wonwoo.

"Itu maumu saja Soonyoung! Apa kau ingin menambah anggota kita?" Celoteh Jihoon.

"Hehehhe.."

"Jadi kalian mengikuti ekskul fashion? Pantas saja rasanya akan ada udang di balik batu." Kata Wonwoo.

Begitulah Wonwoo, Ia si wajah datar bertampang cool namun sekalinya bicara dapat menusuk hati.

"Hey, aku membantumu bodoh! Kau kan sedang kebingungan."

"Dengan menjebakku ke dalam ekskul kalian? Mengajakku masuk kesana hanya untuk menambah anggota agar ekskul kalian terlihat tenar, maaf saja aku tidak mau."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung terdiam, tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasa tidak enak. Ia memang biasanya bersikap sarkasme, namun itu bermaksud agar ia tidak dianggap munafik. Ia benci berpura-pura baik namun di belakang menjelek-jelekkan orang lain. Lebih baik dikatakan langsung, itu akan membuatnya lega dan membuat orang yang dikoreksi memperbaiki sikap mereka.

"Kau salah Wonu-ya. Ekskul fashion tidak mengajak orang, mereka menerima anggota." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Soonyoung.

"Sejauh ini ekskul fashion hanya memiliki 6 anggota, kenapa? Karena kami belum menemukan orang yang pas, yang dapat mengisi kekosongan." Jelas Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud, pria putih itu hanya membolak-balik formulir yang diserahkan Jihoon kepadanya tadi itu. Ia masih bingung untuk memilih ekskul, menurutnya ini tidak penting sama sekali.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, jika memang yang kau inginkan berkutik dengan kepala sekolah agar tidak memecatmu, sebaiknya kau isi formulir itu hari ini." Ancam Jihoon, menyeka peluhnya sebab meredam emosi.

Mengahadapi anak seperti Soonyoung saja sudah membuatnya badmood seharian, kali ini ditambah anak pendiam namun sulit diatur malah membuatnya kepedasan walaupun tidak memakan cabai sama sekali.

"""***"""

Jingga di cakrawala memburu perlahan, beranjak pergi lalu digantikan warna ungu. Siapapun yang melihatnya takkan menundukkan kepala karena pesona itu. Mengajak tiap orang memandangi langit sore, merenungkan kejadian-kejadian yang dialami pribadi saat matahari masih menyunggingkan senyum di atas sana. Seperti tape recorder yang memutar ulang seputar kejadian hari ini di otak, pengalaman lucu, indah, bahagia bersama teman seakan tak ada habisnya jika diingat.

Jihoon terbangun dari posisinya, menepuk seragam bagian belakangnya yang kotor karena ia tiduri di atas atap itu. Kemudian berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan menyandarkan tangannya disana untuk memperluas penglihatannya. Ia biasa menatap sunset dari atas gedung sekolah, beristirahat sebentar setelah mengembani tugasnya sebagai pelajar sekaligus ketua kelas selama seharian. Belum lagi ia harus menjalankan perannya sebagai penanggung jawab komunikasi di ekskulnya.

Tugasnya sangat banyak dan disinilah ia biasa mencurahkan seluruh penatnya, beristirahat sejenak kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas. Jihoon terngiang-ngiang dengan ucapan Soonyoung saat mengajak Wonwoo untuk mengikuti ekskul fashion yang sama-sama mereka tekuni.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Soonyoung akan mengajak boneka penyendiri itu. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak konsul terhadap ketua ekskul dan langsung mengajaknya, dan sepertinya ia juga tidak memikirkan bibit, bebet dan bobot yang dimiliki Wonwoo.

Memang benar paras Wonwoo bak porselen yang putih mulus itu sangatlah menarik, dan tubuhnya yang ramping juga gemulai sangat indah dilihat, bahkan mata hitamnya seakan minta disapa. Namun apakah Wonwoo memiliki bakat? Ekskul fashion adalah ekskul yang sangat intens dan eksklusif yang dimiliki sekolahnya, tidak sembarang orang dapat menjadi anggota jika tidak memenuhi kriteria. Namun fisik Wonwoo seakan membutakan mata Jihoon untuk mengajaknya juga.

 _'Tidak!'_ Pikir Jihoon.

Tekadnya hampir goyah karena membayangkan sosok putih itu.

 _'Ia harus memenuhi persyaratan untuk bisa memasuki ekskul fashion, tidak hanya dari tampang saja. Ia harus memiliki pengalaman dan bakat.'_ Batin Jihoon mengomentari Wonwoo pada dirinya.

Seakan prinsip ekskul tersebut membendung perasaan Jihoon untuk menerima murid baru tersebut. Satu sisi ia berharap agar Wonwoo menerima ajakan Soonyoung dan mengikuti audisi untuk memasuki ekskul fashion, ia dapat membuat perubahan dan melesatkan kepopuleran ekskul fashion untuk terus maju ke depan. Tanpa kecurangan atau kelicikan dari campur tangan dunia dibaliknya.

Namun sisinya yang lain memikirkan prinsip-prinsip gila yang dibuat sekolah terhadap ekskul itu, juga latar belakang ekskul tersebut yang hanya anggotanya saja yang tahu. Ia tidak ingin ada murid lain merasakan beban yang ia dan anggota lainnya rasakan. Perih.

Predikat banyaknya prestasi dan pujian yang menempel pada ekskulnya itu sebenarnya hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kebusukan dunia entertainment. Sekolahnya bekerja sama dengan industri persenian untuk menaikan wajahnya dan seluruh agensi swasta yang terlibat. Merekrut anak sekolah untuk memajukan dunia kesenian, mengeksploitasi tenaga anak di bawah umur.

Pun sekolah memprioritaskan ekskul fashion karena sudah 5 tahun ini membawa nama baik sekolah hingga ke pelosok negeri. Itu yang membuat sekolahnya terkenal sehingga banyak siswa dari keluarga borjuis melamar disana, bahkan pertukaran pelajar internasionalpun di adakan disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Soonyoung... APA KAU GILA?" Jihoon tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya.

Soonyoung tercekat dengan pertanyaan Jihoon barusan, membuatnya tersedak bahkan saat ia tidak memakan apapun.

"Gila? Apa maksudmu? Apa menanyakan kabar seseorang bisa dianggap gila? Kau yang aku lihat satu jam ini hanya diam di atas sini sambil merenung menatap langit yang tidak ada apa-apanya malah menganggapku gila? Justru kau yang gila! Melamun jam segini bisa kerasukan tahu! Beruntung aku ada disini mau menemanimu, jika kau kerasukan setidaknya aku dapat membopongmu ke ruang kesehatan!" Jelas Soonyoung panjang lebar.

Temannya yang satu ini memang pandai berargumen, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia dapat di skakmat jika sudah dipojokkan.

"Lalu kita bisa bersenang-senang dan kau akan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku." Goda Soonyoung.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"Aku tidak main-main Jihoon-ssi, bahkan sekarang ini aku mengikuti gayamu yang selalu serius. Walaupun kecil kau selalu serius, itu yang membuatk..."

Sebuah serangan kecil diluncurkan pada perut Soonyoung.

Geli, sakit, marah, gembira dan ingin menangis seakan bercampur menjadi satu. Siapa sangka cubitan Jihoon sang preman gitar dapat membuat perasaan Soonyoung tidak menentu sepeti ini.

Laki-laki bermarga lee itu memang paling tidak suka jika ada yang menyebutnya kecil, ia dapat langsung berubah dari hamster yang imut menjadi serigala kelaparan hanya dengan mendengar kata tersebut. Soonyoung yang tidak tahan terhadap perlakuan temannya itu mengaduh kesakitan sehingga berakhir tengkurap di tanah.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Kau hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku jadi jangan sombong." Ancam Jihoon.

"S..Siapa yang sombong? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyata..an!"

DUG!

Tendangan dilayangkan pada Soonyoung tanpa ampun.

"""***"""

"Sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum bicara Kwon Soonyoung." Titah Jihoon pada laki-laki sipit itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hoon-ssi, tapi dia memang cocok. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan wajahnya? Tubuhnya?"

"Kau bergurau. Jika dia berani menginjakkan kakinya di studio, sekolah akan langsung mengadakan audisi besar-besaran. Kau tidak maukan anak baru itu dipermalukan di depan seisi sekolah? "Jelas Jihoon pesimis.

Jihoon jadi teringat audisi dadakan yang diadakan beberapa bulan lalu oleh sekolahnya untuk penerimaan anggota fashion. Saat itu ada dua orang murid baru. Seorang murid pertukaran pelajar dari New York dan seorang lagi merupakan murid pindahan dari Gangnam yang sudah mengikuti street dance di berbagai acara di tv dan mendapat banyak penghargaan. Awalnya Jihoon yakin laki-laki pindahan dari Gangnam itu yang akan diterima di ekskulnya tersebut. Pengalaman dan bakat yang sudah dijalaninya seakan menjadi mata pedang yang siap setelah diasah untuk menjatuhkan murid pertukaran pelajar tersebut.

Tapi dugaannya seratus persen salah. Laki-laki Gangnam itu kalah dari siswa pertukaran pelajar tersebut dan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolahnya. Menyerah. Ia mengerti mengapa Laki-laki Gangnam itu tidak diterima. Ia bersusah payah masuk sekolah ini hanya untuk mengejar ekskul fashion semata. Gagal lalu meninggalkan, bagaimana kalau ia berhasil? Pasti ia akan mendongakkan kepalanya acuh. Sombong.

Walaupun Jihoon seorang yang terkenal galak, tetapi ia masih punya hati untuk dapat mengerti perasaan orang lain. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo mengikuti audisi lalu gagal sehingga hal itu dapat membuat motivasinya untuk sekolah turun, bahkan bisa membuat hatinya terluka.

Gagal.

Satu kata yang sangat dibencinya. Kata yang bisa menghilangkan rasa percaya diri. Kata yang bisa menghilangkan kepercayaan. Kata yang bisa menghilangkan kemampuan. Soonyoung langsung merangkul sahabatnya itu, menyibak surai coklatnya lalu menyentil keningnya.

"Aw! Sialan kau Soonyoung!" Bentak Jihoon.

"Tenang saja." Soonyoung menggenggam erat kedua bahu Jihoon, menenangkannya.

"Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda darinya." Papar Soonyoung.

"Aku merasakan potensi yang baik." Tambahnya lagi.

Akan gawat jika ekskul fashion merekrut anggota baru di luar waktu audisi. Pasalnya audisi hanya diadakan sekali, ketika masih awal tahun ajaran baru. Pada saat itu sekolah akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ada, diadakan semeriah mungkin bahkan sampai mengadakan festival.  
Dan di waktu-waktu memasuki semester kedua seperti ini merupakan waktu-waktu yang padat bagi sekolah untuk mengurus persiapan ujian serta mengadakan hari-hari nasional.

Jihoon tidak ingin sekolah hedonisme hanya untuk perekrutan satu orang saja, itu akan membuang-buang banyak uang, waktu dan tenaga. Seakan akan ekskul fashion adalah icon utama sekolah ini. Tapi memang benar ekskul fashion lah yang menjadi momok besar sekolah ini hingga dikenal keluar negeri. Perpaduan model, musik, modern dance, bahkan segala macam kesenian dari seni rupa sampai martial art ada pada ekskul ini.

Seluruh anggotanya dianggap sebagai aktor sekolah, pun mereka sering kali muncul di acara televisi untuk diwawancara di berbagai macam program dan kadang diminta membintangi iklan.

"Aku akan bicara pada ketua." Kata Soonyoung mantap.

"""***"""

"Ini." Wonwoo menyodorkan kertas formulir yang tadi siang diberikan Jihoon padanya.

Kelas malam baru saja selesai dan semua murid bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hiruk pikuk sudah tak terdengar lagi semenjak pukul delapan malam. Hanya menyisakan irama serangga untuk didengar. Lampu-lampu yang tergantung di langit mengedap-ngedip seolah mewakili rasa lelah para pelajar tingkat dua tersebut. Meminta untuk dimatikan atau ditidurkan.

Jihoon meniti tinta yang sudah digoreskan di atas kertas tersebut. Kekhawatirannya menjadi nyata, matanya membulat kaget melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut. Belum sempat ia bertanya pada Wonwoo mengenai pilihannya itu, laki-laki berwajah datar itu terlanjur melesat pergi menyisakan pemandangan punggung untuk dilihat. Wonwoo meninggalkan jihoon seorang diri di kelas, menutup pintu lalu pulang. Hanya menyisakan angin untuk diajak berargumen.

'Aku harap dia tahu apa yang dia pilih.' Batin Jihoon sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan formulir tersebut.

Kepala sekolah akan menangani langsung persoalan yang melibatkan ekskul fashion. Disamping guru pembina ekskulnya bila ia tidak sempat, toh ia orang terkenal.

'Bahkan Soonyoung belum bicara pada ketua, bodohnya aku.' Monolognya sambil meringis.

Menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya sampai ke siku.

"""***"""

Perutnya mual jika sudah harus berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah. Ia harus merpersiapkan segalanya dari penampilan sampai tutur bahasa yang akan ia pakai nanti. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan keluarganya mengenai bicara kepada orang tua. Jihoon mengetuk pintu jati berwarna cokelat gelap yang tingginya hampir dua kali lipat tingginya itu.

Ia menyiapkan aksennya dan menegapkan tubuhnya. Dari pengalamannya ia biasa bicara mantap dan penuh rasa percaya diri tiap kali presentasi atau sebagai seorang pemimpin di kelas. Imagenya yang kecil tapi berani menunjukkan bakatnya itu sudah terdengar sampai ke dunia industri musik. Membuat banyak agensi berdatangan padanya meminta untuk menyanyikan lagu mereka atau sekedar diwawancara. Tapi Jihoon adalah laki-laki yang produktif dan kreatif. Ia lebih memilih membuat lagunya sendiri daripada menyanyikan lagu orang lain.

Menuliskan perasaannya dan bersenandung mengenai nada nada yang mewarnai hidupnya, mencurahkannya di atas kertas lalu menjamahnya lewat petikan gitar ataupun piano. Pemuda kecil yang multitalenta, bisa menari, menyanyi, bahkan menulis lagu. Wajar saja bila ekskul fashion sekolahnya meliriknya dan menerimanya untuk menjadi anggota.

Jihoon merasa senang bukan kepalang saat itu, dapat memasuki ekskul yang terdengar 'hebat' ditelinga murid-murid di sekolahnya, bahkan dimata seluruh orang di penjuru negeri. Hanya sampai disitu. Sampai Jihoon mengetahui rahasia dibaliknya.

Dunia gelap yang menunggunya tanpa henti, tak pernah mengelak walau seperdekian detikpun untuk mengganggunya ataupun membiarkannya beristirahat. Kehidupan yang memaksanya menjadi dewasa di waktunya yang terbilang seharusnya cukup untuk belajar saja. Lampu remang dan ruangan penuh aroma alkohol dan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Itu adalah dunia yang terpaksa harus ia hadapi semenjak menyandang predikat sebagai anggota ekskul tersebut. Ia akan tetap berjalan tegap menghadapi apapun yang berada di depannya. Mendongakkan wajah seakan menantang untuk bertarung balik terhadap apa yang akan ditemuinya di depan nanti.

Tapi tidak pada orang yang berada di balik pintu ini. Ia selalu tergagap-gagap setiap menghadapnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dia rasakan. Perasaan gugup yang begitu besar, menyelimutinya bahkan sampai malam suntuk aura tersebut melekat erat pada tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa, dirinya yang biasa berdiri tegap ini bergidik ngeri tiap menghadap pada orang yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Sebenarnya performancenya sudah cukup bagus, bahkan mendeskripsikan kata sempurna tiap kali ia meluncurkan kalimat perkalimat dari mulut kecilnya itu.  
Hanya saja perasaan ngeri seakan takut dimakan selalu menyeruak dari balik jas yang biasa dikenakan orang di balik pintu tersebut. Matanya mengisyaratkan penuh tanda tanya yang tak pernah puas apapun jawaban yang didengarnya. Membuat setiap orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya diam. Membisu.

Jihoon menarik napas.

"Pak. Aku sudah disini." Terang Jihoon setelah mengetuk pintu jati tersebut.

Menunggu jawaban yang ia harap tidak akan pernah datang. Walau ia harus menunggu semalaman di depan pintu ini ia tidak merasa keberatan, daripada berhadapan langsung dengan apa yang yang ada di baliknya.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

Jihoon tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Senang karena urusannya hari ini akan segera selesai dan ia bisa beristirahat di rumah, atau parau menahan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kaku namun terkesan meninggalkan arti minta diapakan.

Setidaknya itulah yang Soonyoung katakan padanya. Membuatnya berpikir keras tentang arti wajahnya yang disebut-sebut 'minta diapakan' selama semalaman. Membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati mengenai arti dibaliknya.

Apabila wajah minta diapakannya tak sengaja terpampang jelas di hadapan orang tersebut, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Belum lagi reaksi orang tersebut yang akan membuatnya tambah kengerian. Jihoon tidak mau membayangkannya. Laki-laki bersurai kecokelatan itu membuka pintu jati tersebut. Membuat suara nyaring terdengar sampai seluruh ruangan.

Pada malam hari penginderaan manusia menjadi lebih tajam bukan? Bahkan kita yang biasanya menyepelekan suara tetes air dapat terjaga semalaman hanya karena suara sendu itu. Jihoon menyibakkan poninya ke samping, menapakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Menutup pintu lalu kembali berjalan menghadap meja cokelat tua yang sepertinya terbuat dari jati. Di belakangnya sudah ada pria yang terduduk manis memunggunginya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang luas namun seperti menjepit dirinya tesebut. Grandmother clock kecil yang ia yakini sebagai barang pribadi pria di hadapannya tersebut tergantung di dinding mengayunkan pendulumnya, seakan menjadi latar rasa gugupnya sekarang. Namun dinding berwarna putih gading di ruangan itu yang meninggalkan kesan borju meningkatkan sikap kakunya.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana sekolah. Ruangan yang paling dihindarinya, seperti tempat penjagalan. Aroma kopi dimana-mana, lembut namun terkesan mewah. Pria tersebut hanya diam menunduk. Menatap layar smartphone yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu. Ratusan lembaran kertas berisi stempel kata "REJECT" berwarna merah menghiasi meja tersebut.

Jihoon tau arti dari semua itu. Kertas-kertas berisi formulir penerimaan siswa baru. Kompetensi yang diadakan oleh sekolah ini memang sangat tinggi. Sangat sulit untuk menerima murid baru. Sekolah membutuhkan murid yang cerdas. Segala macam tes diadakan setiap penerimaan siswa baru. Hanya sedikit yang berhasil lolos. Tidak seperti sekolah lain yang menerima muridnya karena nilai yang tinggi. Di sekolah ini mereka tidak menerima nilai tinggi atau kepintaran. Tetapi kecerdasan, daya berpikir.

"Ada apa Jihoon? Repot-repot datang kesini malam-malam. Kau tahu aku orang yang sibuk kan? Aku sedang beristirahat sebentar." Ucap pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

Kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu seperti alarm baginya untuk selalu sadar. Jihoon ingin berkata-kata namun tertahan. Pria itu membalikkan posisi duduknya, menghadap sempurna Jihoon yang membeku di depannya. Name tag bertuliskan 'Lee Seokmin' ditundukan ke meja oleh pria tersebut.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya bercanda Jihoon-ah. Kau seharusnya tidak tegang begitu." Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan membentuk senyum di matanya, Mengisyaratkan kesan jenaka.

Tapi tidak bagi Jihoon. Baginya itu nampak seperti seringaian. Tapi itu tidak penting. Jihoon akan langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Jihoon bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, lalu ia berdeham pelan berusaha agar tidak didengar lawan bicara yang ada di hadapannya itu. Takut terdengar bahwa ia sedang gelisah. Ia siap membuka mulutnya. Kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan sudah berputar-putar di kepalanya minta dikeluarkan.

"Begini..."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**THOUGHT**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

SEVENTEEN & BTS Fanfiction

Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Shounen ai/Cute Story, Boys Love/Yaoi, Bondage/BDSM, Triangle Love, Rape, Violence, School Life, Crime, Friendship

Pairing:

(focus) Meanie, Vkook

(cameo) JunWon, JungCoups, NamJin, SoonHoon, Seoksoo

* * *

Ulasan: Jihoon memaksa Wonwoo untuk mendaftar satu ekskul agar tidak dipecat dari sekolahnya, namun tanpa ia sadari Wonwoo mengikuti saran Soonyoung memilih ekskul fashion yang ditekuninya juga. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

 **THOUGHT**

Chapter: 02

Author: LissaNean

No Copast! No Judge! No Offense! It just fanfiction! Their name belongs to them and their agency. Plot belongs to author, Meanie belongs to author:p

Wonwoo terenyak. Ia sama sekali tak menduga iklan merek pakaian terbaru di TV miliknya itu dibintangi oleh temannya Soonyoung dan Jihoon serta empat orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tak menyangka ekskul fashion di sekolahnya terkenal hingga setenar ini. Setahun tidak menonton tv membuatnya merasa bagaikan terisolasi dari abad dua puluh.

Ya. Sebagai persiapannya untuk masuk ke Sma Seong-ah ia mati-matian mewujudkan keinginan appanya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi, baginya hidup tenang tanpa kemewahan adalah impiannya. Uang hanyalah kenikmatan semata, akan habis dimakan waktu. Namun semenjak ia diasuh oleh appa kandungnya yang sudah memiliki keluarga baru, ia harus serba sempurna. Appanya yang perfectionis menuntutnya untuk selalu bersikap elite. Salah satunya adalah dengan ia harus mengenyam pendidikan di Sma swasta khusus pria tersebut. Sekolah yang sangat difavoritkan di Korea.

Sebelumnya ia menjalankan kegiatan pendidikkan di rumah. Homeschooling. Selama setahun ini ia bergelut dengan buku-buku yang harus dipelajarinya agar dapat diterima sekolah favorit tersebut. Batinnya sama sekali tak tertekan dengan perilaku appa kandungnya. Wonwoo memanglah pemuda yang penurut namun sulit tuk diajak bersosialisasi. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya jika dibutuhkan. Sisanya ia memilih diam.

Appa kandungnya adalah seorang pebisnis yang kaya raya. Keluarga barunya hidup mewah di kota dan appanya sendiri merupakan sosok figur yang dipuji masyarakat. Namun karena ia sudah memiliki keluarga baru, Wonwoo harus tinggal terpisah dari appa kandungnya. Ia harus berjuang sendirian di tengah riuh kota Seoul.

Apartemen yang diberikan appanya cukup luas namun tidak tekesan mewah, karena Wonwoo yang memintanya untuk diberikan apartemen yang biasa saja. Ia sudah bersyukur appa kandungnya mau mengambil hak asuhnya tak peduli fakta mereka pernah terpisah bertahun-tahun. Tahun-tahun yang kelam yang menimbulkan trauma hebat untuknya. Ketika ia masih tinggal bersama ibu kandungnya sedari kecil.

Kamar berisi rak yang dipenuhi buku-buku novel itu tersorot oleh lampu langit-langit yang agak tersembunyi. Cahaya tv menyorot apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Sedang lemari berlapis kaca berdiri di bawah layar putih. Isinya berjajar rapi film berbagai genre. Tapi malam ini Wonwoo lebih memilih menonton tv. Dipandu saluran kabel.

Dapat dilihatnya Soonyoung, Jihoon serta empat orang lainnya menari-nari mengikuti irama musik. Sementara Jihoon berjalan perlahan menyanyi kemudian duduk bermain piano lalu berdiri lagi melanjutkan nyanyian diselingi gerakan tarian, Soonyoung disampingnya menari dengan lincahnya. Empat orang lainnya juga tak kalah hebat di mata Wonwoo.

Ia sempat terpana melihat sosok jangkung dengan kulit tan berponi koma dengan manisnya tersenyum ke arah lensa. Giginya rapi dengan taring yang panjang mengisyaratkan kesan manis, ditambah bibirnya yang tebal yang sepertinya sudah dibalut lipbalm berwarna merah. Namun tidak bagi Wonwoo, pria jangkung itu malah meninggalkan kesan seksi yang membuat Wonwoo tercekat. Celananya terasa sempit dan pandangannya terasa buram.

Ada lagi pria yang terlihat elegan, Poni panjangnya dilampirkan ke samping dan surai hitamnya meninggalkan sisa di belakang telinga. Suaranya lembut bak malaikat. terdengar ringkih. Ingin membuat Wonwoo untuk mencegahnya menyanyi, takut pita suaranya putus.

Ada lagi seorang laki-laki berwajah asing melantunkan rap dengan gaya swag yang fasih. Bak seorang bintang profesional ia menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang dikenakannya, mempromosikan iklan tersebut.

Yang terakhir seorang pria bersurai coklat yang telihat eksotis. Wajahnya tidak seperti wajah-wajah asia timur yang sering dilihatnya tiap hari. Lebih seperti wajah orang asia tenggara. Yang membuatnya tercekat adalah gerakan tariannya. Padahal ia menari dengan pola yang sama dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi entah kenapa tiap inci gerakkannya meninggalkan kesan tersendiri.

"Aku salah memilih ekskul!" Umpatnya geram.

Di sekolah ia sempat bertanya-tanya pada Baek Zuho mengenai ekskul fashion. Menurut Zuho ekskul fashion adalah ekskul yang sederhana. Ia hanya harus memakai pakaian yang disediakan lalu difoto. Selesai. Lebih simple daripada ekskul geologi dimana ia harus terjun langsung ke lapangan berkotor-kotor ria untuk mencari batu atau ekskul prakarya yang menyita waktu belajar dan istirahatnya untuk menyelesaikan alat-alat yang tak masuk akal. Wonwoo dengan polosnya menerima pernyataan dari mulut laki-laki teman sekelasnya itu. Diterima mentah-mentah tanpa menganalisisnya lagi.

"Sial, bagaimana aku membatalkannya." Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

Bisa-bisa ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena dengan konyolnya ia melamar menjadi anggota ekskul tersebut.

Wonwoo mengutuk kebodohannya.

* * *

.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Jihoon baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kepala sekolah. Lee Seokmin. Meskipun pria itu meminta Jihoon agar tidak bicara formal padanya di luar jam sekolah, bahkan ia sampai menundukkan nametagnya ke meja. Laki-laki mungil itu tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Baginya kepala sekolah tetaplah orang yang harus ia hormati. Bahkan Seokmin memintanya untuk memanggilnya hyung karena mereka memiliki marga yang sama. Seokmin sudah menganggap Jihoon sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Jihoon yang merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran itu, namun kepala sekolah bukanlah orang yang menerima kata tidak. Baginya segala yang ada di dunia adalah sesuatu yang dapat dikendalikannya. Penuh. Utuh. Maka berakhirlah Jihoon memanggil kepala sekolah dengan sebutan 'Seokmin-hyung'. Jihoon memasang senyum simpul di wajahnya. Menandakan bahwa urusannya berjalan lancar. Kini ia benar-benar merasa lega dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

"Belum pulang Hoon-ya?" Seorang pria yang sedang bersandar di gerbang menyapanya.

"Hyung!" Laki-laki mungil yang sudah melangkah beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolahnya itu menghampiri sosok yang menyapanya tadi, ia berlari kecil lantaran gerbang sekolah itu cukup lebar dan luas.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh pulang malam-malam tahu!" Pesan laki-laki itu disusul hentakan pelan jarinya di kening laki-laki imut yang menghampirinya.

Jihoon mengaduh kesakitan. Hari ini sudah dua kali jidatnya disentil orang. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang hyung? Memangnya Eommamu tidak khawatir?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Eommaku tinggal di luar negeri Hoon-ya, aku disini sendiri."

"Ooh." Jihoon mengangguk sempurna, ia baru ingat hyungnya berasal dari negeri bambu.

"Lagi pula aku ada janji dan akan pulang malam, atau sepertinya tidak akan pulang." Tutur pria tinggi tersebut.

"Umm.. Kapan kau mengecat rambutmu kembali jadi hitam hyung?" Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu hyungnya ini akan bicara menjurus ke dunia gelap yang selalu dihindarinya.

Selama ini, pria di hadapannya paling malas kalau harus mengembalikan warna rambut aslinya. Sekolah memang mengizinkan anggota ekskul fashion untuk mengecat rambutnya, namun itu hanya saat ada project kerja berlangsung. Sisanya mereka harus sesegera mungkin mengembalikan warna rambut mereka. Sementara pria di hadapannya tidak pernah menggubris peraturan tersebut. Ia akan mengabaikan rambutnya yang sudah dicat menghitam sendiri, digantikan oleh rambut yang baru. Meski itu membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Ini? Aku tidak mengecatnya menjadi hitam. Tapi keemasaan, karena disini gelap kau tidak akan melihatnya. Kilauan dari emas hanya akan terlihat jika terpantulkan oleh cahaya." Jawab pria tinggi di hadapannya.

Jihoon berdecak kagum. Meski tidak ada project kerja selama sebulan ini tapi pria di depannya dengan santainya mengecat rambutnya, melanggar aturan sekolah. Celananya dikecilkan membentuk pensil dan ia menambah cardigan hitam panjang sampai ke dengkul sebagai pelengkap penampilan―modis. Tak lupa kalung perak menggantung di leher bertuliskan inisial namanya dan sebuah cincin disematkan di jari.

'Benar-benar passion orang yang bergelung di dunia fashion.' Batin Jihoon memuji pria di hadapannya.

'Wajar saya bila Seungchol hyung memilihnya untuk meneruskan jabatannya sebagai ketua.' pikirnya lagi.

"Aku dengar ada murid baru yang ingin melamar masuk ekskul fashion. Siapa dia?" Tanya pria itu.

Jihoon yang tadinya sudah tenang dibuat tegang kembali. Hal ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot meneteskan keringatnya. Pasti Soonyoung sudah bicara padanya tadi, tapi hal ini cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"Katanya ia memiliki kulit yang putih sempurna.."

"Hmm.."

"Tubuh yang ramping.."

"Ya kelihatannya begitu."

"Dan mata yang.." Pria itu memutus kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku akan melihatnya sendiri besok."

"Eh?" Jihoon mematung mendengar lanjutan pernyataan dari mulut seniornya.

"Good night Jihoonnie, get rest well!" Sosok pria itu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya di kepala Jihoon. Ia tidak pernah mengerti arti dari perkataan dari seniornya yang satu itu. setiap perkataan yang diluncurkan seniornya itu selalu meninggalkan kesan yang aneh. Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya. Bergelung dengan hawa dingin yang diciptakan malam, menemani perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah.

* * *

.

* * *

 **BRAK!**

Zuho kaget setengah mati mejanya dipukul oleh sosok putih yang dikenalnya selama ini pendiam. Pasalnya ia tak pernah menyangka laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu dapat marah seperti ini.

"Hey tenang. Ada apa Wonu?" Zuho berlagak kalem.

"Kau berbohong padaku!" Bentak Wonwoo.

"Berbohong soal apa?"

"EKSKUL!" Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya, muak terhadap pertanyaan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Seisi kelas menatap mereka heran. Wonwoo yang biasanya berdiam diri menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Wonwoo sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong Wonu-ya, kau akan memakai pakaian lalu difoto." Terang laki-laki itu.

"Aku tahu kau mempermainkanku. Kau tidak bilang ekskul fashion setenar itu."

"Ya, memang tenar. Bahkan kau dapat membrowsingnya di internet. Ekskul fashion Sma Seong-Ah." Terang Zuho.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Zuho.." Wonwoo memutus kalimatnya.

Zuho tidak berniat untuk mempermainkan teman barunya itu. Dari yang ia lihat fisik Wonwoo memanglah sangat cocok bak seorang model. Makanya ia mengusulkan Wonwoo untuk mendaftar ekskul fashion.

"A.. Aku membencimu." Wonwoo terisak, berjalan terhuyung menuju tempat duduknya.

Laki-laki putih itu kembali memasang tampang datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedetik ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis, namun di detik berikutnya ia berhasil menutup rasa sakitnya. Membuat Zuho kehilangan kata-kata, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia merasa bersalah.

Jihoon Sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya dapat menggeleng pelan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

Selama pelajaran dilihatnya Wonwoo seperti menahan kesal, wajahnya memerah. Tak jelas emosi apa yang sedang dipendamnya, diam. Bahkan seonsaengnim yang menerangkan pelajaran didepan kelas diabaikan Zuho tuk menatap lamat sosok putih yang terdiam di belakang.

Bel istirahat berteriak nyaring. Siswa-siswa mengeluarkan bekal mereka tuk mengisi perut yang sedari tadi rewel minta disuapi. Namun ada juga beberapa yang melesat ke kantin karena tidak membawa bekal.

Salah satunya Wonwoo, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan ia tinggal sendiri hingga tak ada yang pernah menyiapkan makanannya. Ia selalu membeli makanan jika lapar menggunakan uang yang dikirim appanya. Namun hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berselera makan. Ia lebih memilih duduk melamun menatap jendela, kebetulan mejanya berada di pojok —samping jendela— baris kedua dari belakang sehingga ia dengan mudah memandang ke luar apabila bosan.

"Ini." Sosok tinggi menyodorkan semangkuk ramyeon padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau membawa ramyeon ke kelas?" Wonwoo heran.

"Umm.. Dengar. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mempermainkanmu." Zuho menjelaskan.

"Aku minta maaf Wonu, karena aku tidak menjelaskan tentang ekskul fashion secara rinci. Aku mohon jangan membenciku. Aku ingin berteman denganmu." Ratap Zuho.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Menari seperti orang bodoh? Melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhku disisa masa Sma ku?"

"Hey, apa yang salah dari menari? Aku suka menari dan di luar sekolah aku ikut sanggar tari."

"Ohh." Wonwoo mulai menyeruput ramen di hadapannya, selera makannya mendadak meningkat.

Zuho menarik kursi dan ikut bergabung dengan Wonwoo. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, memperhatikan sosok putih yang sedang melahap ramyeon pemberiannya dengan hikmat. Zuho merasa lega karena melihat sosok yang pagi tadi terlihat marah dan sedih kepadanya sudah mulai tenang, ia seperti kucing yang mudah dijinakkan apabila sudah diberi susu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Segera ia menuju kursinya di barisan terdepan tepat di samping pintu masuk. Laki-laki tinggi itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Minum ini." Zuho menempelkan susu kotak ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah."

"Habis makan pedas sebaiknya kau makan atau minum sesuatu yang manis, atau mulutmu bisa meracau."

Wonwoo tidak dapat mengelak. Laki-laki di sampingnya tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang sambil terus menempelkan susuk kotak itu ke wajahnya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lepaskan aku dulu." Titah Wonwoo datar.

Zuho tersadar, ia bahkan tidah engah bahwa dirinya sedang memeluk sosok putih itu dari belakang.

"Umm." Zuho salah tingkah.

Ia melepas pelukannya seraya kembali duduk di kursi yang ditariknya ke meja Wonwoo tadi. Ia meletakkan susu kotaknya di meja Wonwoo. Wonwoo meraih susu yang diberi Zuho. Ia terdiam sambil meminum susu vanila itu, menciptakan kesenggangan diantara mereka. Bibir tipisnya mengercap-ngercap sedotan yang berlumuran susu. Kemudian ia meletakkan susu kotak itu. Dapat dilihatnya sedotan dengan bekas gigitan Wonwoo terpampang di sana.

"Wonu-ya!" Seorang laki-laki mungil menyapa Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Zuho memutar pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang menyapa Wonwoo tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah berbaikan." kata Jihoon memecah keheningan.

"Siapa bilang?" Wonwoo berdecak.

"Haha... Omong-omong audisi akan diadakan sepulang sekolah." kata Jihoon.

Zuho hampir menyembur ludahnya sendiri, Wonwoo di sampingnya tak kalah kagetnya.

"Ini gila. Aku baru saja berpikir untuk membatalkannya dan kau..."

"Tenang saja!" Jihoon memutus protes Wonwoo.

"Ini gila Jihoon, apa sekolah akan menggelar stand-stand di lapangan dalam hitungan jam?" tanya Zuho.

"Stand?" Wonwoo yang merupakan murid baru dan tidak mengetahui betapa meriahnya sekolah jika menyambut ekskul fashion hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Umm Wonwoo, kau tenang saja. Kita bisa absen pelajaran dan aku akan membantumu belajar tari. Bagaimanapun aku bertanggung jawab atasmu." inisiatif Zuho.

"Terimakasih Zuho, tapi kalian tidak perlu panik. Aku juga tidak suka dengan sekolah kita yang berlebihan terhadap ekskul fashion." terang Jihoon.

"Sangat. Aku masih kesal tidak diterima audisi beberapa waktu silam." Curhat Zuho.

"Kau pernah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya. Begini, aku akan memandumu Wonu-ya. Kau jangan khawatir." Pesan Zuho.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan khawatir kan? Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya sepanjang malam."

"Apa maksudmu Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah berunding dengan kepala sekolah."

Perkataan Jihoon barusan seperti kalimat penutup dialog tersebut, diiringi suara bel masuk yang terdengar nyaring.

* * *

.

* * *

"Yak, gerakan pinggulmu Wonu! Jangan lupa kakinya membentuk silang kemudian kau berputar sambil melompat! Sama seperti tadi." Teriak Zuho menginstruksikan.

Wonwoo hanya mengikuti instruksi Zuho. Ia sudah empat jam ini menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa henti. Dalam waktu tiga jam ia berhasil menguasai beberapa tarian modern diiringi lagu pop, satu jam terakhir ini ia hanya tinggal mengulangnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Aku lelah Zuho. Kita istirahat dulu." Pinta Wonwoo.

Zuho yang merasa tidak enak karena telah memaksakan Wonwoo terdiam, mendudukkan tubuh mereka.

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu keras padamu. Karena biasanya aku menari tujuh jam nonstop di sanggar. Aku lupa kalau kau seorang pemula." Sesal Zuho.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Wonwoo singkat sambil menegak minuman.

Selama menari tadi Wonwoo tidak bicara sama sekali dan hanya mengikuti instruksi Zuho. Wonwoo kembali ke karakter awalnya, membuat kesenjangan yang panjang di antara mereka. Tapi Zuho tidak memusingkan perilaku Wonwoo, setidak ia tidak mengeluh sepanjang pelajarannya. Wonwoo belajar cukup cepat dan Zuho nyaman di sampingnya.

"Kau hebat Wonu." Puji Zuho pada laki-laki putih di sampingnya.

Laki-laki putih itu tidak menggubris. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Zuho yang terbilang cukup lebar, sosok putih itu dibanjiri keringat. kaus tanpa lengan milik Zuho yang kebesaran di tubuh Wonwoo lepek, sehingga terlihat jelas bentuk tubuh pemakainya. Membuat Zuho menahan tatapannya. Zuho merapikan poni sosok di sampingnya itu, menepiskan surai hitam yang lewat menutupi matanya karena basah terkena keringat. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah mata sayu yang sangat tajam. Zuho tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah putih laki-laki yang bersender di pundaknya itu.

"Aku penasaran." Kata Wonwoo membuka percakapan.

"Ehh? Tentang apa?" Zuho tiba-tiba penasaran.

Pasalnya laki-laki putih disampingnya ini hampir tidak pernah bercerita apapun.

"Di iklan kemarin, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka."

"Siapa?" Zuho penasaran.

"Sosok besar tinggi, kulitnya coklat sekali.." Papar Wonwoo.

Zuho menungu keterangan Wonwoo selanjutnya. Dapat ia lihat laki-laki di sampingnya memejamkan mata, bersiap dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Sangat tinggi, sepertinya lebih tinggi darimu." Terang Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku memang bukan yang tertinggi. Terlalu tinggi akan membuat aegyo mu hilang kau tau." Zuho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Wajahnya manis... namun.." Kalimat Wonwoo terhenti.

Terdengar dengkuran halus menyapa. Zuho tersenyum gemas melihat Laki-laki disampingnya.

"Jangan lama-lama tidur Wonu, dua jam lagi kau audisi." Bisik Zuho, menyusul Wonwoo ke alam mimpi.

* * *

.

* * *

Seorang pria jangkung dengan surai hitam terbangun dari tidurnya, smartphonenya berteriak nyaring tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh mengingat tubuhnya remuk sehabis diamuk puluhan orang semalam. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bolos sekolah, namun orang-orang di ekskul memintanya datang ke sekolah karena ada audisi dadakan.

"Kali ini urusannya penting sekali. Kau tidak bisa menyumbang apa-apa!" ancam laki-laki mungil dari seberang.

"Jihoon-hyuuung.." Rayunya manja.

"Jangan berlagak manja Mingyu! Tidak cocok dengan karaktermu!"

"Memangnya aku ini apa?" pria berkulit tan itu mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Preman jalanan!"

 _Tuuut..._

Telfon diputus, menciptakan keheningan yang luar biasa. Mingyu hanya bisa berdecih. Kali ini uangnya tidak mampu tuk menutupi sikapnya. Tadi malam ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan geng jalanan, hal terhina yang pernah dilakukannya sepanjang karirnya sehingga ia berakhir bermalam di kantor polisi. Appanya datang tuk membebaskannya, namun ia mengancam bahwa ia tidak akan menolongnya lagi. Kalimat yang sudah sering didengarnya. Meskipun Mingyu hanyalah anak lelaki dari istri simpanan seorang Kim Jong In, Mingyu tetaplah dimanja layaknya anak kandung oleh appanya. Bahkan di usia lima belas tahun Kim Jong In menyerahkan cabang bisnis design mode nya yang berada di bagian barat kota Seoul kepadanya. Membuatnya dibanjiri harta yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Tugasnya hanyalah menggambar pakaian di secarik kertas lalu di presentasikan kepada beberapa ahli sehingga dapat dipertimbangkan kualitasnya, dibuat lalu diuji layak pakai atau tidak. Pun tidak pernah ada orang yang protes dengan designnya dan karyanya disukai banyak orang. Membuatnya diliput berbagai media seperti koran dan majalah hingga dirinya dikenal hingga ke pelosok kota. Bakatnya menciptakan tren-tren pakaian baru untuk pria kota yang digilai kaum hawa.

Namun ia tidak dapat lepas dari kebiasaan buruknya mengurus beberapa bisnis sampingan di jalanan yang sudah ia tekuni selama dua tahun ini. Diusianya yang baru menginjak empat belas tahun ia dikenalkan pada dunia pasar gelap oleh temannya Kim Wonshik. Mulai dari perdagangan minuman keras sampai ekspor-impor barang illegal seperti senjata tajam yang biasa ia dapat dari amerika, jerman, dan Vietnam. Menurutnya hal ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia mampu mengedarkan daya jangkaunya pada banyak orang. Memperluas komunikasinya hingga ia dapat mengenal berbagai macam latar belakang orang lain.

Namun di usianya yang ke-15 ia berhenti mengikuti Wonshik, ia berinisiatif membuat kelompoknya sendiri. Membangun bisnisnya dari nol dengan bantuan uang yang ia hasilkan dan membuat markas di bawah perusahaannya. Bisnis illegal yang dijalani para mafia yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri dan pegawai-pegawainya. Cukup gila bukan?

Kim Mingyu. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai pelajar tingkat satu Sma, kepala designer perusahaan Dong-In cabang bagian barat kota Seoul dan kepala mafia West Cave.

Sebuah organisasi yang samar-samar pernah terdengar di telinga namun tak pernah terdengar lagi karena tidak pernah terbukti pergerakannya. Dibantu perusahaan besar Kim Jong In, Kim Mingyu dengan leluasa menjalankan bisnisnya. Meskipun appanya tahu akan hal ini tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Pasalnya anak laki-laki dari hasil pernikahan utamanya juga menggelung bisnis yang serupa dengan Mingyu. Kim Taehyung yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di perusahaan Dong-In diam-diam terlibat dengan organisasi Gosogdol. Bukankah tidak adil jika ia mengizinkan anak pertamanya berbisnis didunia illegal yang disukainya tapi melarang anak keduanya berbisnis di dunia yang serupa? Kim Jong In hanya dapat pasrah mengenai perilaku kedua anaknya tersebut.

Kembali ke Mingyu. Ia sangat kesal karena disebut sebagai preman jalanan. Sebenarnya Jihoon tahu betul bahwa adik kelasnya merupakan seorang mafia. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk memanggilnya preman jalanan. Memanas-manasinya agar datang ke sekolah. Bukan hanya Jihoon yang tahu, seluruh anggota ekskul fashion saling mengenal latar belakang masing-masing anggota. Fakta bahwa kedua profesi dibalik pelajar seorang Minggu, yaitu profesi designernya dan organisasi mafianya juga ikut campur dalam pergelutan dunia gelap yang mengiringi perjalanan karir ekskul fashion. Di tambah latar belakang kelima orang lainnya yang belum diketahui.

Pria jangkung itu menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang king size yang seharian ditidurinya. Karena ia orang kaya maka tidak masalah bukan jika ia memiliki banyak barang mewah di sekelilingnya. Rumah dengan gaya mediterania serta kamar luas yang ditempatinya dengan dinding dan lantai yang dilapisi karpet berwarna maroon meninggalkan kesan borju. Figuran-figuran yang menampakkan gambar chupid di tempelkan di lorong rumah yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang utama di lantai dua. Rumah berwarna putih gading itu memiliki pilar-pilar penyangga yang juga berwarna sama, tak lupa beberapa properti yang terbuat dari emas terpampang di sana. Ia berjalan menuju koridor menatap kolam renangnya.

'Sudah terlalu dingin untuk berenang.' pikirnya.

Menunda niatnya untuk menyegarkan badan. Baju handuknya yang berwarna ungu tua di kencangkan tuk menghindari udara dingin. Matahari belum terbenam tapi udara sudah mulai menusuk. Pria jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

.

* * *

 _'Seharus nya mereka sudah datang. Dimana Wonu-ya?'_ batin Jihoon.

Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di studio dan seharusnya Wonwoo sudah datang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Beruntung kepala sekolah belum datang maka Jihoon berinisiatif mencari mereka.

"Zuho, dimana kau?" Jihoon meracau pada smartphonenya, menelpon seorang Zuho mengingat ia belum mempunyai kontak murid baru itu.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai ketua kelas yang buruk karena tidak memiliki kontak Wonwoo.

"Ummm..." sementara Zuho di seberang terdengar menguap.

"ZUHO?" Jihoon berteriak nyaring.

"Hey-hey sabar! Kami di gedung lapangan basket." Jawab Zuho.

Tanpa mengucap kata apapun Jihoon menutup telfonnya dan melesat menuju gedung lapangan basket. Menyusul Wonwoo.

"Wonu bangun! Sudah pukul tujuh, Sekarang waktunya audisi." Zuho membangunkan Wonwoo.

"Nnghh.." Wonwoo meracau.

"Ayo bangun Wonu!" Zuho mulai tegas.

Wonwoo segera mengusap rambutnya, membetulkan posisinya tuk duduk tegak dari senderannya di bahu Zuho. Zuho yang ingin merenggangkan tubuhnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Uggh tanganku!" keluh Zuho.

"Ups." Wonwoo tersadar.

"Maaf Zuho, tadi aku ketiduran karena lelah." Sesal Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa. Kau pergi saja duluan, aku akan menyusul." pesan Zuho.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berlatih sekali lagi denganmu." rengek Wonwoo.

Zuho tersenyum. Ia menekan tombol play dari wirelessnya.

"Wonwoo!" Pintu gedung dibanting terbuka.

Laki-laki mungil itu melangkah hingga beberapa meter memasuki ruangan besar tersebut. Jihoon yang panas hingga ke ubun-ubun tertegun tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia baru tersadar dengan irama musik serta gerakan sosok yng dibentaknya itu. Seorang Wonwoo yang dianggapnya sebagai boneka pendiam sedang bergelut halus mengikuti irama musik. Badan rampingnya meliuk-liuk sesekali melompat.

"Kau.." Jihoon terpaku.

Wonwoo menutup tariannya dengan membenamkan kepalanya ke bawah dimakan gravitasi,diiringi musik yang ikut berhenti.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar memantul ke seluruh ruangan. Seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat berdiri di pintu gedung. Jihoon menatap orang tersebut.

"Jin seonsaengnim!" Jihoon menatap tak percaya.

Yang ia tahu adalah gurunya itu sedang mengikuti kontrak dengan sebuah agensi swasta di jepang. Ia bekerja sebagai model lepas. Kim Seok Jin bahkan hanya menunjukkan batang hidungnya ke sekolah tiga bulan sekali. Pekerjaannya sebagai guru hanyalah magang. Tidak ada yang tahu jelas latar belakang pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Hebat." katanya singkat.

"Tapi itu tidak termasuk sebagai penilaian. Ayo Wonwoo-ya, seharusnya kau beraudisi di studio sekarang." Ajak Jin.

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang, ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti sebuah audisi. Mungkin di sekolah lain audisi untuk diterima di ekskul yang diinginkan terkesan biasa saja dan tidak perlu persiapan menyeluruh. Namun ekskul fashion di sekolahnya ini bukan hanyalah sebuah ekskul biasa. Dari keterangan Zuho yang diberikan pada Wonwoo sore tadi, sebenarnya ekskul fashion adalah sebuah program yang diadakan Sma Seong-ah untuk mengasah bakat murid yang spesial. Program ini sudah berjalan selama enam tahun dan terus meningkat tiap tahunnya. Bahkan melibatkan banyak perusahaan dan agensi. Tidak bisa dianggap main-main.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dituju. Mengekori Jihoon dan Seonsaeng yang sedang bercakap-cakap di depannya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Jihoon yang imut semakin imut ketika tertawa riang berbincang dengan Seonsaeng itu, membuat rasa tegang Wonwoo mulai memudar. Ia merasa harus dapat diterima di ekskul itu, karena Zuho sudah mengamanahkannya. Permintaannya tadi siang benar-benar murni dari hatinya dan ia sangat berharap agar Wonwoo dapat meneruskan usahanya yang gagal untuk memasuki ekskul itu. Zuho berharap penuh pada Wonwoo.

Sebuah bangunan besar bergaya klasik di belakang sekolah dimasukinya. Tempat inilah yang biasa mereka sebut studio. Jika ekskul lain memiliki ruang klub, maka ekskul fashion memiliki bangunannya sendiri. Dapat dilihatnya bangunan itu memiliki gaya zaman abad pertengahan yang elegan dan mewah. Sejumlah alat-alat audio terlihat sangat menyatu dengan interior ruangan. Atmosfernya yang unik mengingatkannya pada karya-karya bethoven. Ruangan ini kaya akan warna cokelat serta dinding dan lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna merah yang agak tua. Cahaya remang berwarna kuning lembut menyembul dari lampu-lampu yang tergantung di langit.

Mereka menelusuri lorong yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, sampai mereka terhenti di sebuah ruangan sempit yang di dalamnya sudah diisi empat orang. Ruangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya. masih dipenuhi warna cokelat, karpet merah tua dan lampu kuning yang remang. Dapat dilihatnya empat pria sedang berleha-leha santai. Seorang pria bersurai cokelat keemasan dengan kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka hingga ke dada duduk berselonjor malas di atas sofa Victorian. Ia terlihat sedang memakan anggur dan memegang gelas berisi sirup berwarna merah yang Wonwoo tidak tahu sama sekali minuman apa itu.

Lalu di bawahnya pria berwajah asing memakai hoodie dan beanie berwarna hijau pucat sedang sibuk bermain PSP. Disebelahnya terlihat laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai Soonyoung, sosok sipit teman sekelasnya itu sedang duduk setengah tertidur. Yang satu lagi laki-laki dengan tampang bak malaikat terlihat cekikikan ria bersender pada piano sambil memegang sebuah smartphone. Sosok-sosok yang Wonwoo lihat semalam di iklan. Tapi ada satu sosok yang kurang. Pria jangkung berkulit tan itu tidak ada. Sosok yang membuatnya penasaran. Sosok yang membuatnya matanya terfokus padanya selama beberapa detik di iklan. Sosok yang membuat celananya terasa sempit.

"Baik, kita mulai perkenalannya." Seonsaeng Jin membuka percakapan.

"Kita masih kurang satu orang." Kata laki-laki dengan tampang malaikat itu, menghentikan aktifitas gadgetnya.

"Aku tahu, kita lewati saja dia." Jawab Seonsaeng.

Wonwoo merasa tegang mengingat ini pertama kalinya dia mengikuti audisi. Tiba tiba pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan sosok jangkung masuk ke ruangan yang mereka singgahi.

"Si pembuat onar sudah datang." Kata Soonyoung yang baru saja terbangun akibat teriakan 'SOONYOUNG FIGHTING' yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki bertampang asing di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu berjalan melewati Wonwoo tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun. Ia memakai pakaian casual yakni jeans yang terbilang cukup ketat di kakinya yang berisi, ditambah kaus putih dilapisi jaket berwarna kuning yang dilipatnya hingga ke siku. Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya memakai sebelah poni lalu sisanya dipomade ke belakang. meninggalkan kesan seksi yang amat sangat. Bibirnya tebal dan terlihat merah di ruangan yang redup. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa Victorian bersama pria bersurai keemasan tadi. Membuka kakinya lebar dan memangku tangannya di dengkul. Menambah rasa gugup seseorang.

* * *

.

* * *

Pukul 9.30 malam.

Jihoon masih harus berkutat dengan urusannya di sekolah. Rasa kantuk belum menguasai matanya, namun ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu. Guru di hadapannya adalah orang yang sangat dihindarinya, mengingat ia bukanlah pria baik-baik.

"Murid baru di kelasku, Jeon Wonwoo. Mendaftar ekskul fashion." terang Jihoon.

Pria di seberangnya duduk sambil memutar-mutar kursinya. Terlihat berpikir akan sesuatu, mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang diketahuinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." ia menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat.

"18 tahun, kelas 2-A, sebelumnya tidak pernah mengikuti pendidikkan formal, merupakan korban kekerasan dari keluarganya, menyisakan shock berat lalu mengalami kecelakaan setelah pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya di usia 13 tahun, membuatnya mengalami trauma sehingga terkena amnesia ringan."

Jihoon tercekat dengan pernyataan pria yang merupakan kepala sekolahnya tersebut, dan kelihatannya ia belum selesai bicara.

"Appanya merupakan pemasok terbesar bangunan utama sekolah ini, sempat menjadi ketua yayasan juga sebelum aku menjabat, sampai ia mengalihkan bisnisnya. Ia menyumbang banyak uang dan dirinya merupakan seorang dermawan yang sangat dihormati masyarakat. Jeon Hyonjin."

Pernyataan ini merupakan hal baru bagi seorang Lee Jihoon. Jeon Hyonjin, tokoh yang sering ia dengar sebagai pria sukses tahun ini di artikel yang diliput di majalah maupun koran lokal di daerahnya. 'Tapi, ia melakukan kekerasan pada anaknya?' monolog Jihoon.

"Bukankah itu istimewa? Sangat jarang kita bertemu dengan marga Jeon, Ini mengagumkan!" pria mapan itu berdecak kagum.

"Dan aku yakin ada satu saudaranya yang bersekolah disini, ia masuk lewat jalur prestasi. Tetapi aku tidak mengingatnya, terlalu banyak anak dari berbagai latar belakang bersekolah disini." tambahnya.

"Umm.. Seokmin Seonsaengnim, bagaimana kita membuat persiapannya?" tanya Jihoon.

Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari suasana ini, dapat dilihatnya Lee Seokmin mengerutkan alisnya. Tanda tidak suka dengan elakan Jihoon karena telah memutus kalimatnya. Jihoon tahu betul tindakannya barusan sangatlah tidak sopan, namun ia tidak dapat mengendalikan suaranya.

"Apa kita akan mengadakan acara besar-besaran lagi? Menurutku itu tidak diperlukan, sebaiknya kita buat acara tertutup." usul Jihoon, serangan bertubi-tubi seakan tak bisa dibendungnya.

Tiba-tiba pria mapan itu mengembalikan sudut bibirnya yang sedari tadi membentuk simpul. Kesan jenakanya hilang.

"Panggil aku hyung, Jihoon-ah." titah Seokmin.

"Umm, hyung." Jihoon mencoba menyesuaikan.

Mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya pria di hadapannya itu minta dipanggil hyung. Pria mapan itu bangkit dari singgasananya, keluar dari kolomnya kemudian duduk di atas meja. Ia melipat kemejanya hingga ke siku. Lee Seokmin sudah sedari tadi melepas jasnya.

"Kau tau Jihoon, aku bukan orang baik-baik, tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini. Bahkan kau yang rajin di kelas dibenci teman-teman mu bukan?" Seokmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pernyataan itu memang benar. Tapi aku tulus ingin membantu sekolah, dengan tidak mengeluarkan budget seboros-borosnya." Jihoon buka suara.

Pembelaannya terhadap Wonwoo sudah sepatutnya menjadi prioritasnya.

"Bahkan aku yang seorang guru punya bisnis di luar. Aku memiliki bisnis interior. Memasok properti untuk perusahaan-perusahaan yang ingin membangun rumah. Bukan hanya rumah! Tapi hotel, gedung, restoran dan bagunan-bangunan lainnya."

Jihoon tidak dapat berkata-kata bila orang di hadapannya ini sudah berceramah panjang lebar. Bukan berceramah yang seperti orang-orang biasa lakukan. Ia hanya mengumbar hal-hal buruk.

"Aku memiliki bar yang tiap harinya dikunjungi oleh berbagai macam orang dari latar belakang yang berbeda, bahkan tidak jarang kriminal datang ke tempatku. Kolega bisnisku pun tidak ada yang protes dengan bisnis sampinganku, mereka mendukungku."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Seonsaeng di hadapan mu ini Jihoon-ah? Seorang guru yang mengadakan bisnis gelap serta bekerjasama dengan kriminal demi meningkatkan usahanya, aku guru yang buruk bukan?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan, hoon? Mengenai salah satu rekan kita yang berprofesi sebagai designer sekaligus kepala mafia?"

Jihoon bergidik ngeri, ia tidak suka apabila dirinya harus dibandingkan dengan adik kelasnya yang terpantau lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu, sosok yang selalu dipuji oleh pria mapan di depannya.

"Di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda ia mampu berkarya dan menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya, lalu profesinya yang lain yang merupakan hobinya dapat ditekuninya juga. Perdagangan barang ilegal—mafia."

"Aku cukup kagum dengan anak itu. Walaupun ia masih muda tapi tubuh dan otaknya tidak, ia dapat memanfaatkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya."

"Mengubahnya menjadi barang-barang bernilai harga jual tinggi, lalu menciptakan pundi-pundi uang."

"Bila memang anggota baru kita memiliki bakat seperti itu juga, maka sudah selayaknya agar kita mengadakan perayaan sebesar-besarnya bukan?"

Pernyataan Seokmin terdengar gila di telinga Jihoon, sosok seonsaeng di hadapannya itu terkagum-kagum pada muridnya yang menggeluti bisnis mafia? Bagaimanapun bisnis mafia bukanlah sesuatu yang baik bukan? Walaupun Jihoon tahu dari deskripsi yang keluar dari mulut Seokmin ia memaparkan pekerjaan designer seorang Mingyu. Tapi itu tidak dapat menutupi rasa herannya.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah Seokmin hyung. Hanya saja.." Jihoon tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya, takut pendapatnya dianggap sepele oleh pria di hadapannya itu.

Pria itu melipat tangannya, telunjuknya yang tertekuk ditempelkan pada hidungnya yang lancip. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir yang dilalui laki-laki mungil dihadapannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Selama ini memang benar Seokmin selalu tersenyum dan mengajak bercanda laki-laki mungil di depannya itu, namun sepertinya daya humornya sulit ia tembus. Yang ada Jihoon malah mati berdiri jika menghadapnya. Seokmin sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi laki-laki mungil itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan audisi di dalam studio." Seokmin memutuskan.

"Ehh?" Jihoon merasa bingung.

"Kali ini kita akan mengadakan acara yang hikmat, intensif, dan lebih intim." Seokmin mengalah.

Ia ingin sekali saja menuruti keinginan siswanya itu, mengingat laki-laki mungil itu sudah membantunya tiap kali ia mengadakan acara. Meniti proposal-proposal yang memakan waktu dan tenaganya, dan sikapnya yang dewasa mampu mencairkan otak Seokmin yang terkadang buntu oleh ide gilanya sendiri.

Lee Jihoon. Ia lebih memilih untuk hanya menjadi murid biasa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekskul seperti remaja pada umumnya. Pikirannya masih cukup waras agar ia tidak mengadakan bisnis gelap yang seperti teman-temannya uleti. Namun jabatannya sebagai penanggung jawab komunikasi di ekskulnya menuntutnya untuk berhubungan langsung dengan dunia hitam. Mengingat ekskul fashion bukanlah kegiatan biasa macam ekskul sekolah lainnya.

Jihoon adalah seorang anak dari sekretariat dewan kota, bahkan eommanya sudah mengakui Seokmin sebagai saudara yang baik bagi Jihoon yang merupakan anak tunggal. Tapi Jihoon tidak pernah bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan appanya. Ia selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri, dengan usahanya. Menurutnya dunia politik sangatlah beracun sehingga ia berusaha keras untuk menjauhi karir appanya tersebut, menekuni dunia musik yang kelam yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan dunia politik yang selalu ia hindari. Sikap stereotip nya menghalunya pada dunia yang ternyata tak kalah kelam juga. Namun orangtuanya mendukung apapun keinginan Jihoon, sehingga diserahkanlah mutlak Jihoon kepada Seokmin.

Memang benar Seokmin selalu mengenalkan dunia orang dewasa yang gelap dan glamour kepada Jihoon, namun niatnya melakukan itu adalah tuk mempersiapkan Jihoon menghadapi masa depan yang tidak selalu sesuai dengan rencananya. Agar ia tahu bahwa segala yang ada di dunia ini harus lah ia atur, bukan menjadi pion dari orang-orang tamak yang ingin menguasai bakatnya. Seokmin merekrutnya menjadi anggota fashion karena ia ingin mengajarinya tentang arti hidup, mempersiapkannya kepada pahitnya dunia musik yang akan ditekuninya saat menyandang predikat alumni dari sekolah ini.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba hyung memutuskan untuk melakukan itu?" Jihoon bukannya merasa tidak senang dengan keputusan seonsaengnya, tapi ia bingung karena seonsaengnya yang keras kepala itu sangat mudah ia lunakkan dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Dari data yang aku dapat, Jeon tertinggal selama enam tahun masa-masa pelajaran sekolah dasarnya, dan ia mampu menuntaskannya dalam waktu setahun. Kemudian ia berhasil menyusul tiga tahun pelajaran sekolah menengah pertama dalam waktu dua tahun. Setahun lagi ia dikurung di dalam rumah mengenyam pendidikan khusus agar diterima di sekolah ini, selama itu ia hanya melakukannya sendirian. Tanpa seorangpun teman."

Jihoon tertegun mendengar pernyataan barusan.

"Maaf hyung, tapi bukankah seharusnya kau tidak memaparkan kisah hidup Jeon Wonwoo di hadapanku? Bagaimana bila cerita ini bocor?" Jihoon semakin tidak nyaman dengan pernyataan pahit seputar Jeon Wonwoo yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Dari semua remaja yang aku temui, kaulah yang menurutku paling dewasa Jihoon. Aku percaya padamu." kata pria itu manis, tak sadar laki-laki mungil itu memasang simpul di wajah.

Ya. Bahkan Mingyu yang memiliki Harta berlimpahpun tidak mampu mengatur keuangannya sendiri sehingga pernah ia terkena tipu rekan bisnisnya ketika penanaman investor, yang secara tak langsung melibatkan Jihoon untuk menuntaskan masalah tersebut. Peristiwa yang membuat Seokmin ternganga hebat berkat bakat yang dimiliki seorang Jihoon sehingga ia mengangkatnya sebagai adik.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya." papar Seokmin.

"Ehh? Apa?" Jihoon tidak dapat mencerna kalimat barusan.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada dunia akomodasi. Menghancurkan sikap ego dan individualisme nya." katanya menjelaskan.

"Mm.." Jihoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

'Ternyata orang ini tidak buruk juga.' monolog Jihoon.

* * *

.

* * *

"Jeon Wonwoo, 18 tahun. Kelas 2-a, mohon bantuannya." ucap Wonwoo datar.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi membenamkan diri dibalik Jin dan Jihoon maju ke depan memperkenalkan diri, ia yang tadinya malu-malu kini berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wonwoo merasa janggal akibat tak adanya sama sekali respon yang menyambut dirinya. _'Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?'_ batin Wonwoo.

Semua manik milik orang yang ada di ruangan itu terpaku pada sosok di tengah ruangan, yang bercanda tak jelas terpanah melihat laki-laki putih di hadapan. Tetapi Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya menyimpulkan senyum seribu arti.

"Ah! Kim Mingyu, 17 tahun. 1-A" ucap Mingyu setelah sadar disikut pria bersurai keemasan yang duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya, terkesan singkat sekali.

"Yoon Jeonghan, 19 tahun. 3-C. Karena mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Austria, aku harus menunda studi formalku setahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." kata pria bersurai panjang sambil tersenyum ramah, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hansol Vernon Chwe, 17. from New York. I'm half Asian, nice yo meet you." ucap pria berwajah asing, berdiri lalu menyalami tangan Wonwoo.

"Wen Junhue, 18 tahun. Aku menjabat sebagai ketua ekskul ini. Jangan heran jika melihatku di bar, karena aku adalah barista." Jun tersenyum ramah, memperkenalkan dirinya seraya berdiri lalu memeluk lepas Wonwoo.

"Walaupun kalian saling kenal, sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri juga." ucap seonsaeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon lalu ke Soonyoung.

"Lee Jihoon, 18 tahun. Aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua dan menggantikan Mingyu yang malas bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab komunikasi." ucap Jihoon disambut gemuruh tawa milik masing-masing kepala di dalam ruangan.

Mingyu hanya menutup mata dengan tangannya yang kekar sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei, di luar aku sibuk tau!" bantah Mingyu.

"Tidak mau tahu! "Elak Jihoon, tawa kembali membuncah.

"Sepuluh lewat sepuluh, namaku Kwon Soonyoung 18 tahun. Pemuda ceria yang akan mewarnai hari-harimu!" teriak Soonyoung penuh percaya diri.

Semua tertawa mendengar paparan Soonyoung, sementara Wonwoo masih berusaha mencerna kalimat tadi.

"Kita mulai tes nya." ucap Seokjin yang beberapa saat terdiam melihat perilaku murid-muridnya.

"Tanpa kepala sekolah?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Sudah ada aku, untuk apa kepala sekolah kesini?" tanya Jin merasa diremehkan.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku masih menunggu Seungchol." papar Jeonghan menyembunyikan simpulnya.

"Pantas saja kau mengulur-ulur waktu dengan seribu pertanyaan." sindir Soonyoung.

Jeonghan alih-alih menatap gadgetnya demi menyembunyikan rasa malu. Seisi ruangan sibuk dengan urusan di kepala, satu pria jangkung duduk sambil meniti sosok putih di tengah ruangan. Ditelannya ludah yang sedari tadi menggumpal di mulutnya, sosok putih itu hanya mendengarkan instruksi dari sang seonsaeng sementara yang lain menghabiskan jeda dengan berbincang singkat.

* * *

.

* * *

"Appa, kirim aku ke sekolah." rengek anak laki-laki itu, surai hitam hampir menutupi matanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sabar menunggu beberapa hari lagi saja? Salahmu sendiri siapa suruh menghajar anak dari pemilik perusahaan design mode itu? Group Dong-In! Tubuh kalian tidak sebanding." yang dirayu menolak, hanya melirik anaknya dari ekor matanya.

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh, bukan salahku menghajar anak yang kelewat kurang ajar seperti dia! Dia menantangku dan sebagai laki-laki aku harus menerimanya bukan?" ia menjatuhi dirinya di kaki sang appa.

"Tapi kau tetap kalah kook." appanya lebih membela sosok yang berhasil mengalahkan anaknya itu.

"Appa! Aku mau sekolah!" tidak. Keinginannya yang sebenarnya adalah bertemu kakaknya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak dapat menjamin kook. Tulang keringmu belum sembuh total, dan aku dapat lihat kau masih jalan dengan terpincang-pincang." yang tua menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca menuju obsidian kembar laki-laki yang meratapinya.

"Dokter Kwon belum meingizinkanmu beraktivitas." ia menjelaskan.

"Kau salah! Itu hanya acting."

"Bodoh! Untuk apa dokter Kwon ber-acting?" appanya miscommunication.

"Maksudku, aku ber-acting pura-pura pincang." yang muda menjelaskan.

"Yang aku tahu anakku bukan tipe yang memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan orang lain, kook." kata sang appa seraya mengusap surai hitam anaknya, menciptakan simpul di wajah laki-laki muda.

"Appa, apa kau masih melanjutkan perjodohannya?" sang anak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pertanyaannya menciptakan kesunyian yang membuncah, tak dapat terelakkan emosi kuatir menyembul dari wajahnya. Berharap cemas dengan jawaban sang appa, membatalkan perjanjian dengan group Dong-In seperti yang ia harapkan. Yang tua terhenti dari aktivitasnya membaca koran, meletakkannya di atas meja dilanjutkan menyeruput kopi.

"Demi perusahaan, ya. "

Anak itu tidak percaya terhadap apa yang didengarnya, seorang Jeon Hyonjin mempertaruhkan anaknya demi kemajuan bisnisnya?

"Aku dapat mendengar tangisan Wonwoo-hyung."

"Wonwoo menerima lamarannya."

"Tapi dia lupa ingatan!" yang muda membentak.

"Cukup Kook, aku sedang tidak mau berdebat. Lagipula ia hanya cidera ringan, ingatannya akan pulih seiring berjalannya waktu." sang appa mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari raut wajah yang mengajak bicara.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu seperti apa sikap tunangannya." kini ia membawa nama orang yang sukses menghajarnya dua minggu yang lalu itu, membuatnya tak dapat bergerak seinci pun sehingga ia harus terbaring di unit gawat darurat selama dua hari.

"Dia anak yang baik, bahkan ia sudah mapan di usia dini, kesalahannya di masa lalu merupakan tindakan di luar akal sehatnya karena pengaruh pergaulan. Siapa saja dapat berbuat khilaf bukan?" appanya tersenyum bangga, mengingat calon menantunya sudah menjadi manager di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga Kim, Dong-In corp.

Dan berkat kesepakatannya itu kolega bisnisnya 'Dong-In Corp' akan mengadakan kontrak abadi dengan perusahaannya. Menggabungkan dua perusahaan besar.

"Tidak. Dia bukan orang baik-baik! Bagaimana kalau peristiwa itu terulang? Bahkan kemarin dia habis menghajarku, padahal ia tahu aku anakmu. Calon adik iparnya!" katanya setengah tak sudi akan pernyataannya sekaligus kenyataan tersebut.

"Kook, tidak selamanya kau dapat bersembunyi di balik appamu ini, dan aku yakin kau berpura-pura mengatakan itu."

"Menurut laporan orang-orang dari sekolahmu kaulah yang menantangnya berkelahi."

Anak laki-laki itu berdengus kesal. Skakmat. 'Jimin-hyung sialan!' monolognya.

"Batalkan saja."

"Tidak bisa, kesepakatan sudah dijalankan semenjak lima tahun lalu. Kook." Yang tua menekan kalimat diujung.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan, aku akan kabur dengan Tae-hyung!" ancamnya.

"Anakku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku menyuruhmu untuk belajar darinya! Bukan menjadikannya pelarian."

Jeon Jungkook. Seorang atlet remaja taekwondo profesional, namanya dikenal hingga bagian terpelosok Korea Selatan bahkan di seluruh benua asia. Selain taekwondo, laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menguasai seni bela diri judo dan mahir macam-macam olahraga. Ia berhasil memasuki Sma Seong-ah karena prestasinya mengukir nama Korea Selatan dalam olimpiade martial art yang di adakan se-Asia Timur. Berkat usahanya menekuni bidang taekwondo dari gurunya Kim Taehyung, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya yang ia rahasiakan dari keluarganya maupun media.

Tapi bukan berkat prestasi taekwondonya saja yang membuat ia diterima di Seong-Ah, ia harus melalui sebuah wawancara singkat. Mudah tapi berat. Di hadapan seorang kepala sekolah langsung, ia diwajibkan berbicara panjang lebar menggunakan bahasa inggris mengenai pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh Lee Seokmin, lalu ia menjalani psikotes. Memang jodoh tak kemana, ia mendapat nilai sempurna dalam wawancara itu, membawa dirinya menjadi siswa resmi di sekolah swasta khusus pria tersebut.

Sosoknya merupakan laki-laki kuat yang keras kepala namun selalu manis di mata orang tuanya, membuatnya selalu dimanja oleh mereka. Tak terkecuali pada hyungnya yang baru ia kenal tak luput ia menampilkan sifat imutnya, membuatnya dimanja sekali lagi. Tak pelak predikat 'atlet profesional' seorang Jeon Jungkook membutakannya untuk menantang seorang Kim Mingyu. Sosok yang ia ketahui telah merampas kebahagiaan kakak tercintanya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Pa, aku pulang malam. Tae mengajakku nonton film di rumahnya." Nada suaranya berubah berat setelah ia menilik layar pada smartphonenya, ia berjalan membelakangi appanya.

"Sampaikan salamku Kook!" teriak appanya.

"Asal kau mengirimku kembali ke sekolah!" katanya sarkastik, mengangkat tangannya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Anak kurang ajar!" sang appa mendecih.

* * *

.

* * *

"Silahkan pilih partnermu." Seokjin mempersilahkan.

Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan sesi perkenalan, kali ini ia harus mengikuti sesi pemotretan bersama seorang rekan.

"Sunbae sekalian, izinkan aku memilih." Wonwoo berucap.

Membuat wajah-wajah yang dari tadi sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing tersadar dan bersiap. Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan, ia tidak tahu harus memilih siapa.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan memilih Jun hyung!" usul Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo terheran.

"Karena dia akan menaikkan libido mu." diakhiri gelak tawa, Soonyoung menerima hantaman mantap di wajah dari seorang Lee Jihoon.

Membuatnya terpental ke belakang, menerpa karpet merah yang untungnya empuk itu. Sementara yang dibicarakan terdiam, hanya memperhatikan junior-juniornya sambil tertawa halus. Namun seorang Kim Mingyu seakan berinisiatif untuk menjadikan dirinya partner, pria jangkung itu berdiri.

"Aku saja." katanya mantap.

"Ehh?" Wonwoo bingung atas pernyataan laki-laki jangkung itu.

Sang guru terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ikuti aku." Sang guru membimbing mereka ke sebuah ruangan.

Sesi foto berjalan dengan hikmat, Wonwoo diwajibkan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah kemeja putih formal dikombinasikan celana jeans hitam. Memulai aksinya bak seorang model, laki-laki putih itu diminta memperagakan pose erotis bersama pria jangkung yang kini berada di bawahnya. Di atas sebuah kasur terekspost Wonwoo dengan kemeja yang terbuka seluruh kancingnya, setengah terduduk di sangga dengkul. Sementara pria di bawahnya dengan satu kaki yang diapit Wonwoo dilipatnya ke atas, menuju sela kaki laki-laki kecil di atas. Kakinya yang bebas diluruskan. Satu tangannya menahan pinggul laki-laki putih, membuat yang di atas merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mingyu, lihat ke kamera. Wonwoo kau sudah bagus." instruksi Seokjin.

Selain menjadi model, Seokjin juga menekuni ilmu fotografi. Menjadikannya fotografer lepas. Tak ayalnya dua profesi disandang, diluar profesinya sebagai guru. Wonwoo yang membelakangi kamera seakan berinisiatif untuk menarik bahunya ke belakang. Menatap intens sang pemilik lensa. Wajahnya yang datar menambah kesan seksi, tema fotografi kala itu.

"Cukup sampai disini. kau menakjubkan, aku dapat menilaimu hanya dari sini. Kau memiliki bakat." pujian bertubi-tubi diluncurkan dari bibir tebal Seokjin.

"T-terima kasih." Tak terbiasa mendapat pujian, Wonwoo hanya terbata-bata mengucap kasih.

"Mmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita hanya akan berfoto saja. Waktuku tidak banyak." kata seonsaeng itu.

Tidak terima merasa usahanya belajar menari selama berjam-jam tidak dihargai, Wonwoo hendak protes. Namun seakan-akan mulutnya terkunci ketika pria jangkung itu berdiri di sampingnya, dengan santainya ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo. Otaknya membuncah. Bagian belakang kepalanya terasa sakit dan saraf-saraf di otaknya berdenyut. Seperti ada roda gigi yang tak berfungsi disana memaksa untuk digerakkan. Membuatnya mematung bak boneka rias, seperti pajangan manekin di etalase toko.

Pria itu merangkulnya sembari menariknya menuju ruangan lain. Wonwoo kegerahan akibat ulah pria jangkung itu, membuatnya kepanasan dalam artian lain. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Ia hanya berjalan sambil menatap wajah pria berkulit tan di sebelahnya tersebut, tampak pemilik wajah itu memasang seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Membuat tenaga yang seakan-akan memenuhi dirinya tiba-tiba berhamburan keluar. Kakinya lemas, ia merasa ingin pingsan. Terkesiap dengan hal yang akan menimpanya.

"Aku tahu kau Jeon Wonwoo." papar pria jangkung itu tanpa memandang laki-laki putih yang dirangkulnya, menghentikan diri mereka di sebuah lorong yang terbilang gelap karena minimnya pencahayaan.

"Nasibmu ada di tanganku." tiba-tiba saja ia memutar kepalanya, menatap sempurna Wonwoo yang dibuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Memasang seringai lebar bak iblis. Mingyu puas dengan reaksi yang Wonwoo berikan. Ia menyudutkan laki-laki yang lebih kecil ke dinding berlapis beludru merah, dengan kasar ia mengapit sosok itu. Mencegahnya berontak, membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan badannya terasa panas, dapat dirasakannya nafas menderu tak beraturan. Manik hitamnya membulat, teringat sesuatu atas pernyataan pria berkulit tan itu. Kenangan masa kecil seakan berputar di kepala, saat-saat yang membahagiakan, duka, semuanya adu-beradu di dalam kepala laki-laki putih itu. Seakan Mingyu memacu adrenalin di dalam dirinya, reflek ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

BUGH!

Sakit? Ya. Tangan Wonwoo sakit. Yang ditinju berhasil menangkap kepalannya, Wonwoo naik pitam hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku peringatkan kau, jangan sentuh aku lagi!" Ancam Wonwoo.

Yang diancam tak merasa awas, tak merasa ngeri, tak merasakan apapun. Sosok putih di hadapannya menyorotkan tatapan tajam yang malah membuat Mingyu haus. Ia dapat melumat bibir sosok yang dirangkulnya itu kapan saja yang ia mau. Mengingat sosok putih yang lebih kecil darinya itu adalah orang yang sama yang pernah ia temui kala itu. Yang menanganggukkan kata 'ya' dengan mantap ketika mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka selaku rekan bisnis yang dengan bangganya melanjutkan hubungan kolega.

"Kita tidak sedang dalam keadaan bernegosiasi, Jeon." seringai tetap tampak.

"Aku ingat kau. Kebusukanmu. semuanya!" katanya terbata-bata.

"Bagus." matanya menyipit, disusul gigi-gigi tajam yang sengaja ia pertunjukkan dari bibir tebalnya.

"Dan karirmu sebagai pelajar akan tamat jika aku membeberkan semuanya. Aku pantas mengancam!"

"Ini tidak seperti novel-novel yang sering kau baca hyung, tidak pula seperti drama-drama yang sering kau tonton! Posisiku lebih mendominasi disini dibandingkan kau!"

"Cukup! Waktu itu aku hanyalah korban, dan jika aku beberkan semuanya maka kita berdua akan sama-sama tamat!"

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya hyung? Kau sudah lebih dulu tamat dariku."

Tiba-tiba yang lebih tinggi mengeratkan rangkulannya, menggenggam erat bagian belakang orang yang dirangkul. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Wonwoo, menghirup, menahan diri untuk tidak menciuminya apalagi menjilatnya.

"Si-Sialan kau!" Wonwoo merintih.

"Apa alasanmu mengikuti ekskul ini hyung? Apa kau ingin menguntitku lagi? Bisa-bisa aku disalahkan appamu lagi hyung, padahalkan kau yang menginginkan." yang dominan berbisik di telinga laki-laki yang lebih kecil, membuatnya merasakan deru-deru panas menjulur ke sekitar leher.

Dengan nada bak anak kecil yang dibuat-buat, Mingyu menggoda sekaligus menyindir sosok yang dihimpitnya.

"Diam!" datar namun tegas, Wonwoo mencoba mengancam sosok yang sedang mengunci erat tubuhnya itu.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat. Wonwoo tahu kini sosok yang mengkuncinya telah memusnahkan seringainya, menggantinya dengan ekspresi tak terteka.

"Jawab!" Pria jangkung yang sedari tadi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan jamah konyolnya, berubah melampirkan oktafnya serendah mungkin.

Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti bergidik ngeri. Didengarnya nada suara Mingyu yang berubah beberapa oktaf lebih rendah, lebih dalam.

Wonwoo hanya diam, tak terbesit sehelai benangpun dipikirannya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kim Mingyu. Meladeni pernyataan makhluk di hadapannya itu, makhluk hina yang pernah meracuni masa kanaknya. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih tebilang cukup polos. Tapi siapa yang sangka jika ia pernah hampir meladeni laki-laki secara bergiliran diusianya yang terbilang cukup muda? Yakni ketika ia berumur tiga belas tahun. Saat kelam dimana tunangannya hampir menjual tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Special thx to Devilprince, Egatoti, guest, itsmevv, dan gestipark.

Btw yg msh bingung alurnya; di atas tadikan ada percakapan Jihoon n Seokmin, sebener'a itu flash back pas pertemuan Jihoon dg Seokmin di episode kemarin.

Knp chapter yg ini lbh pnjang? krna satu chapternya akan update sebulan sekali,, gk kayak project2 di kontrakan sebelahxD jd chapter 1 kmrn anggap sj sbg prolog hehehe...

Mind to review? Don't forget to readxD


	3. Chapter 3

**THOUGHT**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

SEVENTEEN & BTS Fanfiction

Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Shounen ai/Cute Story, Boys Love/Yaoi, Bondage/BDSM, Triangle Love, Rape, Violence, School Life, Crime, Friendship

Pairing:

(focus) Meanie, Vkook

(cameo) JunWon, JungCoups, NamJin, SoonHoon, Seoksoo

* * *

Jika dihadapkan dengan masa lalu, maka Wonwoo memilih tuk diam.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau Jeon Wonwoo." papar pria jangkung itu tanpa memandang laki-laki putih yang dirangkulnya, menghentikan diri mereka di sebuah lorong yang terbilang gelap karena minimnya pencahayaan.

"Nasibmu ada di tanganku." tiba-tiba saja ia memutar kepalanya, menatap sempurna Wonwoo yang dibuatnya bingung setengah mati.

"""***"""

Mungkin sudah sepuluh menit ini mereka dalam keadaan yang sama, saling bergelut. Yang satu menahan tubuh kecil yang diapitnya, yang satunya lagi yang sedang diapit memberontak minta dilepas.

Sesosok pria datang sambil menggeleng pelan. Bak seorang pahlawan kesiangan ia melerai kedua orang tersebut. Begitulah harapan Wonwoo. Tapi kenyataan tidak semanis harapan. Yang sedang memperhatikan hanya diam sambil berdecak.

"Sudah selesai adegan tindas-menindasnya?" ucap Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menyembul di antara mereka.

Memecah keheningan yang sempat membuncah dari kedua lelaki yang sedang bergelut itu. Mingyu tetap pada posisinya, mengapit tubuh Wonwoo sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher laki-laki putih itu. Rangkulannya mengunci kepala laki-laki yang kecil, salah satu tangannya ditindih menciptakan kebas yang amat sangat. Satu tangan yang bebas hanya bisa menggapai udara, berjuang tanpa sahaja.

"Kau gila! Ada seonsaengnim disin.. Aaah~" erang Wonwoo.

Tak peduli, Mingyu tetap melanjutkan urusannya. Mengendus titik sensitif di leher Wonwoo sehingga sesekali menimbulkan desahan-desahan reflek dari bibir tipisnya, mengundang libido seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Si-si..alan khh.. lepash-kan!" Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan desahannya, membangkitkan suasana panas di antara mereka.

Namun Wonwoo tak ayal hanyalah seekor kucing kecil bagi Mingyu, berontak nya pun dapat ia tepis dengan dipeluknya erat sosok di hadapannya tersebut. Hanya sesak yang ia rasakan, limitnya untuk melawan sudah bertamu. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung, usahanya menahan diri tuk tidak menangis tak terhindarkan lagi.

Seokjin menyenderkan bahunya di sisi dinding yang sama berjajar empat meter dari mereka, melipat tangannya yang dihiasi kemeja monochrome yang dilipatnya sampai siku. Sweater coklat yang membalut tubuh tak usak oleh sikap tangannya, mewakili sikap tak bergeming pribadi sang pemakai. Mingyu mendaratkan dengkulnya pada sela kaki laki-laki yang diapitnya, klimaks.

"Uggh.. Tooh.. Khh.. To-loongh! Ss.. Seonsaeng nghh!" Wonwoo berhasil mengendalikan tangannya yang kebas, menjangkau arah dimana sang seonsaeng bersandar.

Merasa terpanggil, sang guru menciptakan langkah hening. Menuju arah dimana mereka melakukan hal tak senonoh tersebut, sampai jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Seokjin menarik kasar surai Mingyu, mengarahkannya ke belakang. Tengkuknya berbunyi keras, hampir patah. Manik mereka saling bertemu. Bahkan yang ditarik tidak menolak.

"Sudah cukup Kim Mingyu. Makin Hari kau makin keterlaluan!" ucap sang guru seraya menarik paksa murid yang memaksa bergumul laki-laki yang sedang diapitnya.

Walaupun siswa Kim Mingyu bisa dikatakan jauh lebih besar darinya, namun tampang Seokjin yang bagai puteri itu memiliki kekuatan setara hewan pemangsa. Kamuflase wajahnya yang terbilang baby bekerja sempurna menutupi sifat aslinya. Membuat siapapun yang memandangnya sekilas hanya beranggapan, wajahnya terlalu cantik—tampan untuk dicurigai. Seperti Jihoon—namun tidak kelewat pendek— bak sebuah manekin kecil, Seokjin memelihara sosok gelap nan kejam dalam dirinya.

Namun siswa yang ditariknya tidak memberikan respon. Dengan tangan yang masih menyampir pada rambut sosok yang ditariknya, Seokjin hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya menatap manik Mingyu yang memerah. Seperti menahan tangis. Menciptakan ekspresi tak terbaca milik Seokjin. Pria tinggi itu menatap lurus pada obsidian kembar milik sang guru, makin-makin membuatnya terheran.

Pasalnya muridnya yang satu itu memiliki gelar sebagai kepala mafia yang dikenalnya tak pernah gentar sekalipun beribu ancaman ditujukan untuknya. 'Tapi, kini ia menangis?' monolog Seokjin. Pria bersurai coklat itu mengendurkan pagangannya, menghempas kepala Mingyu. Kepalanya bebas. Mingyu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, digigitnya telinga laki-laki yang sedang diapitnya.

"Aarggh!" Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan.

Reflek. Ingin menyelamatkan Wonwoo, Seokjin menarik sosok jangkung itu. Memaksanya untuk melepas kuncian erat yang sedari tadi disematkan pada sosok putih yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Cairan merah segar terjamah kemana-mana. Sepersekian detik, amis darah tercium.

"TAK TAHU DIRI! DIKASIH HATI MINTA JANTUNG!" bagai harimau kesetanan, Seokjin menghujat Mingyu setelah ia yakin telah menarik laki-laki jangkung itu.

Melemparkannya ke tanah—atau lebih tepatnya ke lantai yang dibalut karpet merah—lalu menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun ubun untuk tidak menghajar siswa di hadapan, mengingat ia adalah seorang guru.

'Tidak biasanya ia lemah seperti ini.' monolog Seokjin, menatap heran insan tak berdaya yang sedang tergeletak di tanah. Kim Mingyu yang ia kenal sebagai mafia berkulit baja—yang bahkan mampu tak bergeser walau mendapat hantaman dari puluhan lelaki tambun-dapat dibantingnya dengan mudah, bahkan Seokjin tidak sampai mengeluarkan setengah dari kekuatannya. Membuat sosok seonsaeng itu tergantung oleh seribu pertanyaan tak terjamah. Kini Mingyu bangun, posisi setengah duduk dengan di sanggah dengkul yang lebih dominan. Menghadap pada sosok putih.

"Demi kau, aku mengunggu Jeon. Lima tahun." Mingyu buka suara.

"Demi kau, aku berhenti menyesap minuman dan barang sialan yang kau benci itu!"

"Dan demi kau juga aku harus mengekang di gubuk-bangsat-rehabilitasi selama 3 Bulan."

"Sakit, sedih, marah. Aku merasakan itu setiap hari. Bukan! Bukan karena perjuanganku melawan sakau tengik itu. Bukan!"

"Tapi karena pernyataanmu kala itu Jeon. Hatiku sakit."

"Hatiku sakit. Ketika kau dengan datarnya berkata 'siapa kau?' di depan wajahku di rumah sakit."

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji hyung, berjanji untuk tidak bersifat kekanakan lagi asalkan kau bangun."

"Tapi yang kudapati hanyalah tunanganku yang bahkan tidak mengingatku sama sekali."

"Tapi hari ini aku bahagia hyung, bahagia karena kau telah mengingatku."

"Aku minta maaf. Kesalahan yang sama tidak akan terulang. Aku berjanji!"

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil meringis-menutupi lukanya yang terasa perih-menatap Mingyu. Merendahkan.

"Laki-laki mana yang sudi menjadikan tunangannya sendiri barang taruhan?" Wonwoo berontak, emosi dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"Aku sudah berubah. Percayalah!" Mingyu meninggikan intonasinya, mencoba meyakinkan Wonwoo.

"Maaf, aku bingung." Tak mengindahkan kalimat Mingyu, Wonwoo masih mencoba menggali memori di otak.

"Pikirkan Jeon, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku." Sercanya.

"Itu dulu." Singkat. Sakit mengingat masa lalu bersama orang yang dicintainya, bahkan lamat-lamat ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kalimat itu sebagai salam penutup dialog kala itu. Wonwoo sudah habis akal dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kehidupannya yang damai terusik kembali dengan munculnya sosok jangkung itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi sosok jangkung yang sedang bersimpuh lutut di hadapannya tadi. Bersiap meninggalkan tempat neraka itu.

"Jeon!" Si pria jangkung memanggil.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik lalu menatap manik milik Mingyu. Menatapnya intens tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, tak mencerminkan nampak gentar sama sekali.

"Ingat janjimu?" Mingyu menggantung kalimatnya, namun tak berniat melanjutkan karena tahu sosok di hadapannya itu tidak akan menggubris.

"Peduli setan!" Wonwoo mengutuk.

Wonwoo melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan tunangan dan para hyung-nim. Tempat yang kini ia laknat. Saksi bisu kembalinya ingatan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, akan kenyataan pahit tentang masa lalunya.

"""***"""

Hawa malam menusuk tulang, bahkan di tengah padatnya kota Seoul seorang Jeon Jungkook tetap merasa kedinginan. Meski dirinya tengah dibalut sweater hangat, rasa-rasanya suhu dingin terus meracau, minta membelai tubuh. Menunggu seseorang, ia tak lepas mengalihkan maniknya dari layar putih. Berharap seseorang itu melayangkan pesan ke sana. Kim Taehyung. Sosok bipolar yang tak henti-hentinya ia pikirkan.

Kecamuk batin yang bahkan mengalahkan emosinya kala ia menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya tersebut. Ialah Jeon Jungkook. Yang bahkan tidak mempercayai appanya sendiri tapi malah menaruh harapan penuh pada seorang yang bahkan hanya ia kenal sebagai gurunya tersebut. Sosok yang kelewat ia kagumi sampai membuat dirinya melupakan hasratnya sebagai seorang pria, membuang segala hierarki yang melekat pada dirinya.

Pada sore yang lembut, dengan warna langit yang seirama dengan surai gurunya itu. Di bawah jejak awan ia menyatakan cinta. Membacakan sajak-sajak yang ia buat semalaman penuh secara lantang, meski wajahnya berflat ria ketika ia mengucap patah demi patah kata dari mulutnya tersebut. Namun yang dibacakan, seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang melepas penat akibat seni bela yang ia dan muridnya itu tekuni tak terelakkan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia. Tulus dan bersih, Cinta yang murni datangnya dari hati. Tak ada gairah, tak ada nafsu. Tak ayal hingga kini tubuhnya tak pernah terjamah seincipun oleh sang dominan. Membuatnya semakin menggilai seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Lama menunggu?" seorang pria dengan surai pirang menyapa.

"Kau lama sekali." ucap Jungkook sakastik, tak peduli raut sosok yang menyapanya sambil berjalan menepis pundak pria itu.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Sudah baikan?" pria yang lebih tua dua tahun bertanya, menyeimbangkan banjar mereka.

"Kita baru bertemu dua hari lalu hyung, kau tahu benar keadaanku." Jungkook mengingatkan.

"Jadi kookie ku masih sakit?" pria bersurai pirang memasang mata bulat, bersimpati.

"Hentikan tampang konyolmu." ancamnya pada yang lebih tua, terkesan arogan namun manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya." katanya lembut, menciptakan debaran berarti di dada Jungkook.

Skak mat. Kini laki-laki yang bersurai hitam menyembunyikan simpulnya, membenamkan wajah pada sweater.

"Pakai ini, nanti kupingmu dingin." kata yang lebih tua seraya memakaikannya snapback, mengabaikan wajah memerah milik si surai hitam.

"Tae, kita jalan kaki ke sekolah." Jungkook membuka percakapan.

"Mwo? Ada urusan osis mendadak? Tidak jadi nonton?" Taehyung terheran-heran.

"Tidak, aku ingin bertemu hyungku." jawabnya.

"Aku hyungmu Kookie." sampirnya manja, menyenderkan kepala pada laki-laki yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

"Maksudku hyungku yang asli, jangan membuatku marah!" ujar Jungkook.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau sudah bilang appamu?" terdengar nada cemas pada kalimat Taehyung.

"Sudah aku kirim pesan teks." jawabnya singkat.

"Omong-omong aku bawa mobil, mengingat kakimu.." kata pria bersurai pirang, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, dimana?" tanya yang lebih muda, mengingat ini kesempatan emas.

"400 meter dari sini." sontak pernyataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook melayangkan pukulan ringan di dadanya.

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Taehyung tahu ini bodoh sekali, ia sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang jauh agar mereka dapat jalan berdua dalam waktu yang lama. Ia ingin berdua dengan kekasihnya. Ia tahu Jungkook bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka mengeluh. Walau tahu kakinya sedang sakit, tapi Jungkook memiliki stamina dan energi yang kuat.

Malam itu cuaca cukup dingin dan para pedagang kaki lima sudah memenuhi jalan, seperti kumpulan laron orang-orang kota yang melepas penat karena seharian bekerja berkerumun di jalan membeli makanan. Tapi Jungkook tidak suka makanan-makanan itu, ia lebih memilih makan di rumah di bandingkan makan di luar. Salah satu hal yang sulit untuk mengajaknya berpergian, bahkan Taehyung sampai memutar otak ketika mengajaknya berkencan.

Jika dua anak ini sudah bertemu maka tak akan ada hentinya adu mulut. Yang satu bipolar, yang satunya kuudere. Masing-masing memiliki modenya sendiri, berhasil mengisi tiap kali pembicaraan mereka saling terbentur. Tak elak dua insan itu saling menyimpan perasaan. Emosi manis tersulut api yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Tiap kali mereka saling dihadapkan, membuat siapapun yang menjadi orang ketiga melahirkan seribu tanda tanya kala melihat obsidian kembar dari masing-masing individu di hadapan yang saling bertatap.

"Hyungku itu, baru masuk sekolah dua Minggu lalu. Tepat sehari setelah Kim-Sialan-Mingyu menghajarku,"

"Dan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, sekitar setahun. Semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah untuk tinggal di apartemen,"

"Dia tidak pernah ingin diganggu perihal pelajarannya, ia terlalu fokus mengejar ke depan untuk mengikuti keinginan Appa,"

"Padahal aku sendiri sering berontak, tidak mau mengikuti keinginan appa. Tapi entah kenapa hyungku itu penurut sekali,"

"Dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sekarang."

Jungkook bercerita panjang lebar, tak ayal membuat pria di sampingnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Sudah sering kali ia dengar pemuda Jungkook bercerita tentang hyung tersayangnya itu, namun belum pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Sosok yang membuatnya penasaran hingga sangat besar keinginannya tuk berterima kasih pada seorang Jeon karena telah menjaga kekasihnya, sangat besar pula ia ingin menujukan kata maaf.

Namun apa daya, bahkan yang dituju tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan Batang hidung. Klimaksnya ia pergi dari rumah. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka, di saat-saat ia bahkan belum berkenalan dan berterimakasih pada sosok Jeon itu. Ditambah mengingat hutangnya tuk meminta maaf. Saat-saat ia resah, kala ia melihat sosok surai hitam itu tak pernah henti menunjukkan rasa cemas. Saat-saat hatinya merasakan luka, melihat kekasih menyembunyikan air yang merembes dari ekor mata. Saat-saat emosinya hampir meledak, karena perubahan sikap Jungkook meratapi kepergian hyungnya.

Tapi malam ini, ia akan bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia ucapkan terima kasih, sosok baik hati yang sering terlampir dari bibir kekasihnya. Sosok hyung bagi kekasihnya. Ia tahu peristiwa itu, peristiwa kelam yang menimpa hyung kekasihnya. Namun Taehyung hanya bisa bersimpati. Peristiwa yang hampir menghancurkan nama baik keluarga serta bisnis keluarganya yang seharusnya ia teruskan. Membuatnya membulatkan sebuah keputusan, lebih memilih tuk meninggalkan rumah dan menjejaki kisah hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin dia ada di sekolah?" Taehyung memastikan.

"Ya, aku mendapat informasi dari koneksiku." Jungkook menjawab.

"Baik. Di sekolah kau harus memanggilku hyung, ingat!" yang lebih tua mengingatkan.

"Baik, hyung-nim." kata yang lebih muda, menekan kalimat di ujung.

"Itu terlalu formal! Pakai namaku!" merasa tak nyaman dengan sebutan itu Taehyung protes.

"Taehyung-hyung." kata Jungkook.

"Itu aneh." keluh pemilik surai pirang.

"Makanya aku selalu memanggilmu tae, di namamu sudah ada honorifiknya. Membingungkan!" laki-laki bersurai hitam ikut mengeluh, muak membahas topik tak berujung.

"Jangan begitu Kookie, nama ini pemberian ibuku." ujarnya manja.

"Maaf calon mertua!" Kata Jungkook usil.

"Hahahha, kau ini imut sekali..hahah.. Baik.. Letakkan kembali sepatumu Kook, aku tidak main-main, bercandamu jelek."

Jeon Jungkook. Sosok yang selalu serius. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari laki-laki bersurai hitam di sampingnya. Pada usia 15 tahun ketika ia secara resmi mendapat sertifikat sebagai guru taekwondo, seorang anak berusia 13 tahun menghampirinya. Meminta secara intens untuk diajarkan bela diri. Padahal yang ia tahu sosok itu bahkan sudah menguasai gulat, untuk apa ia belajar taekwondo lagi? Bahkan ia menjanjikan sebuah penghargaan apabila dirinya dapat diterima perguruan itu. Taehyung menerimanya, ia berpikir bahwa anak bertampang serius di hadapannya ini sedang bermain-main. Pun ia tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari seorang Jeon.

Tapi keputusannya tak pernah membawanya pada jurang penyesalan. Muridnya itu cepat belajar, melebihi ekspektasi, Jungkook dapat menembus kejuaraan tingkat se asia Timur. Membawa nama baik perguruan dan pula namanya. Namun ia tak menyangka, hatinya dapat terperangkap pada sosok Jeon itu. Kim Taehyung, seorang bi yang menyukai muridnya sendiri. Perasaannya berbalas. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Jeon ternyata menyukainya juga. Menciptakan relung dalam hati, saling mengisi dengan kunci masing-masing.

"Tumben kau hanya diam hyung, biasanya kau yang cerewet sekali."

"Itu khayalanmu saja."

"Beritahu aku. Apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu?"

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, melampirkannya dalam saku jaket hingga keadaan keduanya kini berdempetan. Bahkan tak sampai setitik debu pun jarak memisahkan mereka.

"Aku melihat anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun yang merengek minta diajarkan taekwondo. Ia terlihat serius sekali bahkan sampai menjanjikan penghargaan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya di pandangan pertama mata kami bertemu, namun hanya kupendam saja. Tapi tak kusangka dia juga merasakan yang sama." terangnya, membuat yang lebih muda membulatkan mata.

"Aku tidak merengek, aku bersungguh-sungguh!" menyadari itu dirinya, Jungkook berkomentar.

"Dan pernyataan yang terakhir. Aku baru dengar." tambahnya.

"Yang mana?" mode idiot Taehyung aktif.

"Mengenai kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadaku, tapi hanya kau pendam." kata laki-laki yang lebih muda, menyematkan tubuh mereka untuk mendapat kehangatan.

"Hmm.. Saat itu aku berfikir, tidak sopan untukku yang hanya seorang guru taekwondo menyatakan cinta kepada seorang tuan muda D.H group."

"Masih Haen Corp." omelnya.

"Dan akan menjadi D.H group beberapa bulan lagi."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook terdiam, wajahnya masam. Dapat dilihatnya Taehyung mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, tapi sangat sakit hati Jungkook. Pernyataan itu seperti cambuk yang akan menggentayanginya.

"Apa alasanmu mengikuti taekwondo Kookie?" menyadari perubahan air muka Jungkook, Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin, melindungi seseorang."

"Hyung mu?"

Yang ditanya terdiam seribu bahasa, Terlihat diselimuti oleh murung. Jika dalam mode seperti ini, Jungkook bisa marah pada siapa saja. Membuat Taehyung yang seratus persen mengenali sosok Jungkook hanya diam, lebih memilih hening daripada kekasihnya meratap atau membuncahkan air marah. Taehyung makin tidak mengerti, ada apa dibalik diamnya? Mengapa persoalan mereka serius sekali? Hyung dan adiknya. Seerat apakah hubungan mereka? Padahal ia tahu, hyung kekasihnya hanyalah saudara tiri bagi Jungkook. Namun kenapa hubungan mereka erat sekali? Pasalnya, Taehyung sendiri hanya menganggap saudara tirinya seperti teman. Tak lebih.

"Di gedung parkiran sebelah sana, kau bisa lihat mobilku." Taehyung berujar.  
Dapat dilihatnya ferrari merah menghiasi pojok lantai tingkat dua gedung parkiran tersebut, membuat Jungkook terkesiap akan satu hal. Sadar bahwa dirinya akan berada dalam satu ruang sempit dengan kekasihnya itu. Membawanya pada saat-saat yang menurutnya sangat nyaman.

"Kau ingin aku..." belum selesai Jungkook berkata, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengecup keningnya.

"Tunggu disini Kookie, aku segera kembali."

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ia dapat. 'Taehyung mencium ku?' monolognya. Taehyung segera berlari menuju bangunan tersebut, namun tangannya tertahan.

"A-aku ikut!" Yang lebih muda tak ingin ditinggal.

"Tidak boleh Kookie, di dalam sana banyak preman. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku dilihat oleh mereka." Kata pria bersurai pirang.

Jungkook hanya bisa diam, mengingat siapa dirinya-atlet remaja taekwondo pro-yang dikenal hampir seluruh orang di asia Timur. Tak ingin dipandang rendah oleh preman pasar karena wajah manisnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu berjalan jauh Kookie." kalimat itu memisahkan mereka berdua, meninggalkan Jungkook bersama kecamuk di dada.

"""***"""

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriak sang guru. Tak ragu memengikkan suara lantang—yang masih terdengar lembut—nya beradu dengan sunyi malam.

Wonwoo tak menghentikan langkahnya. Darahnya masih mengucur deras, menyatu dengan keringat. Luka bercampur peluh yang harusnya ia rasakan perih terasa hambar dikalahkan dengan luka di hati. Yang ia fikirkan sekarang hanya satu, 'pulang ke rumah dan menelpon appanya'. Melapor seputar kejadian hari ini, tentang memori-memori masa kecil yang bertubrukan di kepalanya.

Ia tak percaya masa lalunya sekelam itu, diusia tiga belas ia ditunangkan pada sosok jangkung itu. Diusia tiga belas dijadikan barang taruhan. Diusia tiga belas hampir menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan para pribadi serakah nan sinting. Malam ini laki-laki putih itu mengingat semuanya. Mengingat segala hal yang menimpa dirinya lima tahun yang lalu itu. Saat-saat dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama tiga bulan, memotong sebagian ingatan dari masa kecilnya.

Persetan dengan tata krama, bahkan Wonwoo tak memandang sunbaenya sama sekali—apalagi mengucap salam. Lekas sempurna ia keluar dari bangunan itu, meninggalkan mimik-mimik wajah kebingungan milik para sunbaenim di studio. Dengan langkah menggebu ia menuju gelanggang olahraga untuk mengambil seluruh barangnya yang ia tinggal, mengingat ia seharian ini berlatih tari di sana.

Kini Wonwoo tidak peduli akan semua hal itu; dengan tarian, dengan nilai, dengan etika. Ia hanya ingin pergi, menuju keheningan dimana ia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana tempat itu, tempat tujuannya saat ini gelanggang olahraga. Lalu pulang ke apartemen. Hanya itu. Didobraknya daun pintu gelanggang, menciptakan suara gemuruh di seluruh ruangan. Dua sosok yang saling bertautan mengalihkan pandang, menemukan sosok putih di ujung pintu.

"Wo-Wonwoo, ada apa?" tanya Zuho, tercengang dengan sosok putih yang terlihat menunjukkan amarah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Tak lekas menjawab, Wonwoo segera melesat menuju tasnya. Meraup barang tersebut tanpa peduli dengan isinya yang berjatuhan.

"Ini teman baru mu itu Zuho? Hey!" pria bersurai putih menyapanya.

"Wonu.." Zuho hanya memasang wajah kecewa perihal Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

Kupingnya terasa panas, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Tapi Wonwoo tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya mengabaikan suara samar itu. Ia hanya ingin pergi, cukup drama tadi menjadi penutup hari ini.

"Hey bocah! Aku memanggilmu dengar? Dasar tidak sopan!" teriak Seungchol, sembari menarik bahu Wonwoo yang bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ehh, darah? Kuping mu berdarah?" Seungchol terlihat shock, pria bersurai putih itu memang terlihat manly—bahkan terkesan kuat, tapi ia tak tahan melihat 'bagian dalam' dari tubuh manusia.

"Diam! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Wonwoo membentak.

"Kau harus ku obati!" kata Seungchol panik.

Seungchol segera menarik lengan sosok putih itu, membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sementara Zuho mengekori dari belakang. Wonwoo sudah lemas, ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya lemah ketika menatap cairan merah itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau darahnya bercucuran merembes pakaian.

Kini mereka berada di ruang kesehatan, memilih ranjang yang terdekat dengan pintu. Saking paniknya melihat darah, Seungchol reflek menarik Wonwoo lalu menidurkannya miring. Ia meminta tolong pada Zuho untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak di atas meja suster, jika matahari sudah terbenam maka guru-guru akan pulang. Para siswa diwajibkan menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Sekarang sudah pukul 8.30 malam.

Lantai keramik berdecit tak karuan, Zuho tak henti-hentinya menghentikan langkah karena panik. Ia hanya mondar-mandir melihat Seungchol yang sedang telaten membersihkan luka Wonwoo, tersirat kekhawatiran di matanya. Dapat ia lihat pria bersurai putih itu hanya memusatkan dunianya pada luka itu, sementara Wonwoo diam tak bergeming. Mungkin ada trauma atau shock akibat peristiwa yang baru dialaminya. Jendela ditutup rapat, air conditioner dipasang dengan suhu serendah mungkin. Menjaga agar ruangan steril dan terhindar dari kuman.

"Kau bisa hyung? Biar aku saja." Zuho menawarkan diri.

"Tenang saja, Jeonghan sudah mengajariku." kata Seungchol menenangkan.

Zuho ingin sekali bertanya perihal keadaannya, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Padahal kapas bercampur alcohol yang sedang Seungchol sodorkan pada lukanya terlihat menyengat sekali. Tapi laki-laki putih itu hanya diam, termenung dengan ekspresi kosong. Membuat Zuho makin penasaran.

"Wonwoo sadarlah!" kata Zuho, memecah keheningan.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tertekan, biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu." bak pria sejati, Seungchol mencoba memahami isi kepala Wonwoo yang bahkan ia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang ada dalam tengkorak itu.

"Ini seperti, bekas gigitan. Apa kau habis berkelahi?" tanya Seungchol, menyadarkan sosok yang sedang ia obati.

Tiba-tiba ingatan mengenai Mingyu menyerangnya di studio terulang di kepalanya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri sampai gemetar.

"H-hyung! Sepertinya ia kejang!" Zuho panik.

"Tidak, dia hanya gemetar. Ajak dia bicara, jangan sampai dia kehilangan kesadarannya," masih dalam kuasa, Seungchol berkata tenang.

Zuho menadahkan kepalanya ke atas, bersyukur.

"Tidak apa bila kau tidak mau cerita, toh kita belum saling kenal. aku Seungchol omong-omong, Choi Seungchol!" Katanya sambi menempelkan pembalut luka ke telinganya

"Dia alumni sekolah ini, dan mantan ketua ekskul fashion." tambah Zuho.

Tak merespon, Wonwoo masih gemetar.

"Zuho, pegang tangannya. Aku akan pergi mencari air." kata Seungchol, sembari melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Zuho segera mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang Wonwoo tempati, mengamit tangannya.

"Ajak dia bicara!" Kepala Seungchol muncul dari pintu.

"Kalau gemetarnya bertambah masukkan kain atau sendok ke mulutnya!" Tambahnya lalu menghilang sempurna dari hadapan dua insan yang sedang mengamit tangan.

Zuho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sejauh ini teman-temannya adalah sosok kuat yang bahkan memaksanya berlatih sepuluh jam penuh. Tak pernah ia bertemu dengan sosok rapuh seperti ini, tapi rasa simpati tak henti-henti mengalir dari dirinya.

"Wonwoo, tenang! Aku di sampingmu, semua baik baik saja. Sebaiknya kau berbaring, aku akan menghubungi keluargamu untuk menjemput. Atau kau ingin menetap di Asrama?" Reflek Zuho meluncurkan pertanyaan terakhir.

Menawarkannya tidur di asrama sama saja ia merelakan dirinya untuk tidur di ruang utama. Tapi itu bukan masalah, yang ia utamakan saat ini adalah kesadaran seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba laki-laki putih itu membalas genggaman tangan Zuho, jauh lebih erat.

"K-Kim.." Wonwoo mencoba buka bersuara.

"Apa?" Setengah tidak mengerti.

Zuho menanyakan maksud Wonwoo, memintanya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wonwoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk di bibir ranjang bersama Zuho tanpa melepas tangan mereka.

"Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo menggantung kalimatnya.

Zuho tahu benar orang itu, adalah seorang yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya maupun di asrama. Karena diusianya yang terlampau muda—bahkan masih tingkat satu Sma—ia sudah menjadi seorang desainer sukses, memegang bagian direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga Kim 'Dong-In'.

"Kau mencintainya." Reflek Zuho mengatakan hal tersebut, membuat Wonwoo yang menatap lurus ke depan—samping Zuho—mendadak membelalakkan matanya menatap manik milik laki-laki tinggi yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"A-apa?" Wonwoo tersentak.

"Kau tidak ingat? Sebelum kau tertidur di lapangan basket, di kalimat terakhir kau mengatakan 'Sosok besar tinggi, kulitnya coklat sekali. Aku cinta...' lalu kau tertidur." Laki-laki di sampingnya menjelaskan.

Ya, memang benar. Saat pertama kali ia melihat sosok itu di iklan dadanya berdebar tak karuan, cinta pandangan pertama—yang biasa orang bilang. tapi kini Wonwoo menyesalinya, menyesali keputusannya untuk mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Kim Mingyu. Sebelum ia mengingat peristiwa yang menimpanya lima tahun yang lalu itu, yang membuatnya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Melupakan sosok Kim Mingyu dari kehidupannya. Total.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Zuho pada Wonwoo yang menenggelamkan tatapannya tak tentu arah.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?" Wonwoo menundukkan kepala, caranya yang khas setiap hari agar tidak menarik perhatian tiap orang yang—tak sengaja— ditemuinya.

"Untuk apa?" Zuho mengernyitkan alis, membuat tiga lipatan di kening.

"Karena aku menyukai pria." pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang Wonwoo lampirkan pada ujung bibirnya, direndahkan beberapa oktaf sehingga Zuho agak sulit tuk mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak jijik, kau temanku." Zuho menjawab dengan jujur, membuat Wonwoo sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Teman?" Seperti orang bodoh ia mengulang pernyataan Zuho.

"Tentu, apa lagi?" Katanya meyakinkan.

"Ya aku berkelahi, dengan Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo mengaku.

"Kalian baru berkenalan dan langsung berkelahi? Wow!" Zuho terkagum-kagum dengan pengakuan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," Kata Wonwoo.

Hening.

"Wonu, jangan biarkan emosi berbicara. Aku tidak tahu apa persoalannya tapi aku yakin, semua masalah bisa diselesaikan baik-baik." Zuho mencoba menasihati.

"Aku membencinya." tambahnya.

"Kau perlu jalan-jalan Wonu, mau ikut?" Ajak Zuho seketika ia melompat dari ranjang.

"Ikut!" Wonwoo menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, tapi yang ada ia malah terhuyung.

"Eits!" Tak sampai sedetik, dengan refleknya laki-laki tinggi itu menangkap Wonwoo.

"Sebaiknya jalan-jalannya besok saja, jam tujuh okay?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, seutas senyum terlampir di wajah. Membuat Zuho mengembangkan simpul.

"Aku menunggumu Wonu." Kata Zuho, mengusak tangannya lembut pada surai hitam milik Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba pintu berdebum keras, terlihat sosok di sana bercucuran keringat. Menggunakan seragam yang terlihat acak karena dipakainya bergerak. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakkan, ekspresinya tak dapat terbaca tapi dari caranya membanting pintu sepertinya ia sedang marah. Membuat Zuho yang sedang menahan beban Wonwoo terpatung.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" Sosok itu bertanya dengan intonasi rendah yang dibuat-buat, membuat Zuho bergidik ngeri dengan sosok seram yang kini sedang bersandar pada pintu menggunakan satu lengannya yang terlipat. Terkesan erotis.

"""***"""

"Kookie, kenapa kau tidak berhenti memegang tanganku? Aku sedang menyetir." Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Bahkan biasanya yang pertama mengaitkan tangan adalah Taehyung, tapi kali ini tidak. Semenjak Taehyung mempersilahkan jungkook masuk ke mobilnya, laki-laki manis itu tampak ragu pada awalnya, hanya diam mematung. Bahkan Taehyung sampai mengulangi panggilannya kala Jungkook masih diam membeku di depan pintu mobil. Ia tampak kaku ketika menduduki dirinya tuk mengisi kursi penumpang kala itu. Lalu tanpa dipancing oleh Taehyung, Jungkook menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sinar rembulan bercahaya menderang, menembus kaca mobil dan menyinari wajah Jungkook. Tidak seperti biasanya wajah yang terlihat percaya diri, kini air wajahnya mengatakan gugup _. 'Ini bukan kencan pertama kami, jadi kenapa dia harus setegang itu. Apa ada yang terjadi ketika aku meninggalkannya tadi? Apa ada preman yang mengganggunya? Tapi biasanya Jungkook dapat menepis lawannya hanya dengan sekali hentakan.'_ batin Taehyung.

Maksud dari hentakan itu adalah dengan Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresi tajamnya, menatap mata lawan langsung, intens. Pemuda Jeon memang memiliki wajah yang khas alias galak. Tatapan mata tajam layaknya harimau kelaparan. Dapat menggilas lawannya langsung tanpa perlawanan. Namun tak jarang banyak orang berpendapat wajahnya manis.

"Mmm.. Tae, kita tidak jadi ke sekolah." akhirnya Jungkook buka suara.

"Apa?" Taehyung bertanya kaget.

Jungkook bukanlah seorang yang latah, ia selalu menyatakan pendapatnya dan jarang kali ia ganti. Walaupun ia secara tak langsung menolak ajakannya ke rumahnya lalu mengalihkan ke sekolah, ia mengatakannya dengan suara lantang. Tak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya tadi. Tapi kali ini, Jungkook tampak ragu. Air wajahnya pasi.

"Kamu sakit?" Taehyung tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan.

"Aku sudah baikan." jawab Jungkook.

"Tadi aku memang merasa kuatir pada hyungku, tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja." terang Jungkook menenangkan Taehyung.

"Bukan itu, apa kepalamu sakit? Atau kamu tidak enak badan?" Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat mengenal sikap Jungkook, perubahan sikapnya barusan adalah yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan.

Dua kali mengubah tujuan bukanlah sikap seorang Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung tahu benar hal itu, ia sempat berfikir kalau kekasihnya sakit kepala sehingga merubah cara berpikirnya. Jika dia tidak sakit kepala mungkin saja ia tidak enak badan.

"Y..yaa.. B-badan j-juga kepalaku s-sedikit... annheh," jawab Jungkook terbata-bata.

Dalam sekejap Taehyung menepikan mobilnya, mematikan musik lalu menatap lurus mata Jungkook. Perasaan khawatir membuncah hebat, dia ingat saat Jungkook berjalan melintasi ruangan utama rumahnya ketika ia berkunjung. Jungkook terlihat menahan rasa sakit di kaki bahkan ia memaki-maki berlagak bahwa dirinya kuat. Ber-acting tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Lalu sekarang dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya sakit? Apa lagi ini? Seorang Jeon Jungkook mengaku dirinya sakit?

"Kalau begitu kita pulang, aku akan bicara pada tuan Jeon kalau kau tidak enak badan. Aku akan menjelaskan kalau aku mengajakmu jalan jauh untuk mengambil mobil makanya kamu sakit, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." dalam hitungan detik Taehyung merubah cara bicaranya menjadi formal.

Mengingat laki-laki di sebelahnya adalah anak dari Jeon Hyonjin, ketua Haen corp. Jungkook terbawa angin, kekasihnya ini sangat protektif kala mengetahui dirinya sakit. Tapi ia tidak suka dimanjakan, bahkan kadang Taehyung kelewat lembut ketika mengajarinya Taekwondo. Membuat ia gerah.

"Tidak perlu Tae..." jawabnya lembut.

"Harus!" Taehyung memaksa.

"Tidak! Jangan!" tapi Jungkook menolaknya mentah-mentah, ia tak ingin kebersamaan ini lenyap begitu saja.

"Tapi.." Taehyung tidak paham.

"Ini!" Jungkook meletakkan tangan Taehyung pada dadanya, membuat pria bermarga Kim itu merasakan hentakan keras bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku, ingin ke rumahmu." Kata Jungkook.

Wajahnya memerah, matanya menatap ke bawah. Taehyung baru pertama kali melihat Jungkook yang seperti ini, ia kaget sekaligus kagum. Kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena mampu membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook berdebar-debar.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kamu lakukan saat sampai di rumahku?" Taehyung tersenyum usil.

"Aku...ingin tidur di apartemen mu, lalu kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Sontak pernyataan tersebut membuat Taehyung menyesal karena telah bertanya, jawaban yang diberikan Jungkook tidak seperti harapannya.

Jawaban Jungkook yang polos. Yang akan membentaknya lalu setengah malas melanjutkan kencan mereka. Tapi itu bagian favorit taehyung ketika mengencaninya, sosok tegar Jungkook yang bisa ia buat jadi malu.

"Tidur?" entah kenapa tapi pernyataan Jungkook barusan terdengar ambigu di telinga Taehyung, yang ia tahu Jungkook sama sekali bukan orang mesum.

"Hm!" Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

"Ini aneh, ada apa denganmu Kookie? Kamu tidak biasanya seperti ini." Tahyung duduk menyampir ke arahnya, bahkan mengetuk pelan stir mobil di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur. Apa yang salah?" yang lebih muda membela diri.

"Hanya tidur janji?" Taehyung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, namun Jungkook tidak segera menyambut jari kelingking itu.

Jungkook hanya diam, menunduk. _'Ada yang tidak beres,'_ batin Taehyung.

"Hanya tidur janji?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kalau ingin lebih.. Apa boleh?" Tanya Jungkook.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti atas pernyataan Jungkook.

"Tadi kau mencium keningku, lalu dadaku terasa hingar-bingar, tanganku gatal, kakiku lemas. Aku seperti...melayang," kata Jungkook mendeskripsikan perasaannya, malu-malu ia menunduk lalu melirik kekasihnya itu.

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menyesal mengingat perlakuannya tadi.

Secepatnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook menuju jalan raya di depannya yang hanya terpisah oleh kaca mobil.

"Aku ingin merasakan itu lagi, sensasi ketika kamu mencium keningku. Aku merasakan debaran yang hebat, aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya di beberapa bagian tubuhku, aku seperti...Senang." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Makanya aku memegang tanganmu. Erat." Wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Jadi itu penyebab kamu menggenggam tanganku duluan?" Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi itu tidak cukup, aku tidak mengerti. Rasanya... Kurang." kata Jungkook.

"Cukup, sebaiknya kamu pulang Jungkook." Taehyung memperingatkan dengan intonasinya yang berubah serius, reflek ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya secepatnya ingin tancap gas.

Pasalnya Taehyung adalah laki-laki, tidak selamanya ia dapat menahan diri. Lalu melihat Jungkook di sampingnya sudah siap, ia tidak ingin menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu semata. Ia tahu Jungkook akan menyesal setelah melakukannya, sex sesama gender bukanlah hal mudah. Ia takut suatu hari Jungkook sakit, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sama seperti hyungnya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"KAU HARUS PULANG! SEX BUKANLAH HAL MUDAH!"

Namun jungkook adalah pemuda yang konsisten pada pendiriannya, "Aku mau ke rumahmu. ke apartemenmu"

Seperti inilah Jungkook yang sesungguhnya, keras kepala seperti Batu. Membuatnya tercekat, laki-laki di hadapannya kini sudah siap. Walaupun begitu ia masih 17 tahun, terbilang masih polos. Belum pantas melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Apalagi sex.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, merendahkan suaranya agar Jungkook mau mengerti.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin melakukan ini? Dimana prinsip 'Cinta tanpa nafsu' mu itu?" papar Taehyung.

"Lalu apa kita selamanya akan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau puas dengan semua ini?" tambahnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku.." Taehyung tercekat, pasalnya ia sendiri bingung mau di bawa kemana hubungan ini.

"Tenang saja Tae-hyung, aku hanya ingin tidur. Sambil menggenggam tanganmu, lalu berpelukan. Tidak lebih. Aku janji!" Kata Jungkook seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Taehyung tampak berpikir sesaat. Dirinya sudah matang, lalu kekasihnya juga. Ia takut tanpa sadar atau tak sengaja ia melayangkan tangannya pada tubuh itu, atau menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kini laki-laki bersurai hitam itu berharap penuh padanya, membuat ia tidak tega menolak.

"Baiklah." Taehyung tancap gas, menuju ke kediamannya.

Kali ini mereka tidak mengucap kata apapun. Hening. Tanpa musik. Tanpa suara. Bahkan tidak ada topik apapun terlintas di kepala mereka. Hanya menunggu sampai tujuan. Dengan Taehyung yang menatap lurus pada jalan, dan Jungkook yang tidak melepas tautan mereka.

"""***"""

"Kau bilang ada urusan huh? Kau bohong!" sosok pria bersurai ungu norak menyembul, menyapa sang bartender.

Ruangan bernuansa kayu kelam memanjakan mata, mengajak siapapun yang melintasi tempat itu tuk berkunjung sekedar tuk singgah sebentar melepas penat. Tak terkecuali Kim Namjoon, seorang rapper profesional yang tengah berada di puncak karirnya. Sosoknya tak pernah lepas dari ruangan mewah hingar-bingar yang penuh sorotan baik dari awak media maupun dari seribu pasang tatap mata, ia sering kali lelah menekuni pekerjaannya itu menghadap bisingnya mesin audio dan silau beam atau fresnel. Tapi bar yang satu ini yang sebagian besar propertinya terbuat dari kayu ceri, dan wewangian yang menyebarkan hangat aroma Granny Smith terpancar ke seluruh ruangan menyejukkan perasaannya. Membuatnya betah tuk lagi dan lagi mengunjungi bar ini. 'Cherry Ross Bar' Bar ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai cafe.

"Sudah selesai Nam-hyung." jawab Jun yang sedang sibuk meracik minuman.

"Wine seperti biasa?" sapa sang bartender.

"Yang biasanya!" jawabnya parau.

 _'sepertinya orang ini akan sakit'_ monolog Jun.

"Aku akan berhenti." sang bartender membuka percakapan.

"What does you mean?" sang tamu terheran.

"Aku akan berhenti jadi bartender, sebentar lagi aku ujian dan aku harus meningkatkan skill ku di ekskul." jawab Jun, tenang.

Berbeda dengan ekskul lainnya, ekskul fashion menjadi jalan tersendiri bagi anggotanya untuk memilih jalur lintas yang diminat selepas kelulusan. Mempermudah mereka tuk memasuki perguruan tinggi seni ternama. Konsekuensinya adalah, bahwa tidak akan adanya masa pensiun ekskul di kelas dua belas. Menuntut para anggota terus mengasah bakat mereka demi sekolah tinggi yang akan dimasuki. Peraturan baru itu pertama kalinya dibuat tahun ini.

"Hell! Lalu dengan siapa aku akan mengobrol? Aku suka tempat ini, sunyi dan nyaman. Tidak seperti bar malam pada umumnya! Tempat ini seperti cafe." namjoon protes.

Irama lembut menjadi latar tempat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke cafe!" Jun memberi solusi.

"Aku tidak suka cafe, di sana banyak anak sekolah yang minta berfoto. Disini semua orang terlihat damai, tidak mengganggu privasi orang lain." Jawab Namjoon.

Terbukti setelah ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, mengekspos wajah terkenalnya yang bahkan di kenal jutaan orang di korea Selatan tidak merubah raut tenangnya. Lantaran pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya tidak memedulikan keberadaannya.

"See? Nobody cared who I am." tambahnya membuktikan perkataannya barusan.

"Speaking of which, apa kau jadi menerima tawaran perusahaan Jyeoga-Group untuk menjadi model mereka?" Kini ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuang kenyataan pahit bahwa ia akan jarang bertemu dengan murid sekaligus adik kelasnya itu.

"Ya, itu masuk dalam hitungan project." jawab Jun tak mengalihkan pandangan pada pesanan yang ia buat.

"Dulu aku pensiun kelas 12, dan sekarang kau malah dituntut urusan ekskul disamping menyiapkan ujian? It's impossible bro!" yang dikomentari tersenyum, tahu kebiasaan orang di hadapannya.

"Kau baru lulus 7 tahun lalu, jangan berlagak seperti alumni tahun 90-an!" kali ini Jun protes.

"7 tahun itu waktu yang lama!" Namjoon berkomentar.

"Kim Mingyu, apa dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya? Ia sudah kaya sekali. Untuk apa sekolah lagi?" Namjoon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Mengenai itu aku belum tahu, dia memang kelewat pintar. Tanpa belajar pun ia mampu mengalahkan Jungkook yang mati-matian berjuang dalam olimpiade sains kemarin. Lagipula ia masih kelas satu, masih jauh memikirkan kelulusan." terang pria bersurai emas itu.

"Dia monster Jun. Monster." paparnya asal.

"Minuman mu tuan." Jun menyodorkan gelas kecil kaca dan botol beling berisi wine yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Kau yang monster hyung, bagaimana karirmu?" tanya Jun.

"Lancar. Tengah malam nanti aku dipanggil lagi, aku ingin beristirahat disini sebentar. Bekerja dari panggung ke panggung membuat badanku rontok, kau enak hanya berpose manis di depan kamera. It is so frustating!" keluhnya mengomentari ketimpangan profesi mereka.

"Memang sudah seperti itu Nam-hyung, seorang rapper memang harus menunjukkan tubuh dan suaranya ketika pentas. Apa kau ingin jadi pelestari budaya saja? Atau seorang puitis? Isn't it easy for you?" saran Jun.

"Shut up! You don't know what I feel. I was stubborn back day, choosing my carier with no insult. And now I trapped here." Namjoon memukul meja di hadapannya, lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"You don't like it?" jun keheranan dengan hyungnya, mengingat ia mencintai rap lebih dari raganya.

"I didn't. But now I enjoy it, bagaimana kabar Seokjin?" Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Kelihatannya dia baik, kemarin ia baru menyelesaikan kontraknya di Jepang." Jun menjawab.

"Sebagai model? Aku tak paham dengan dirinya, pekerjaan apa saja ditekuninya. maruk sekali orang itu." protesnya.

"Hanya tiga hyung! Model, fotografer dan guru. Kau sendiri seorang guru." Jun menjelaskan.

"Ya ya ya.. Aku lebih suka disebut sebagai pelatih." Namjoon tidak mau tahu.

"Lalu, Seungchol hyung apa kabar? Kata Jeonghan tadi dia ingin ke sekolah, tapi aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya—lagi pula aku harus bekerja." Mengingat Namjoon adalah pelatih intens Seungchol, sekaligus pelatih ekskul fashion sewaktu Seokjin sibuk.

"Mungkin baik, mungkin tidak. Wajahnya selalu menunjukkan kalau dirinya baik, kebetulan aku sering bertemu dengannya kala manggung." Jawab Namjoon.

"Dia ikut acceleration kan? Kalau tidak seharusnya dia seangkatan denganku, karena aku ikut acceleration. itu yang menyebabkan aku sepantar dengan jeonghan-hyung. Aku baru-baru ini melihat daftar personal milik para anggota, dan aku baru pertama kali melihat miliknya. Disitu aku melihat Seungchol sepantar dengan Jeonghan," papar Jun.

"—Jeonghan-hyung." tambahnya.

"Kau ketua yang buruk Jun, baru melihat data personal anggota di ujung masa jabatanmu!" Namjoon memperingatkan, sementara Jun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Jangan dengarkan Jeonghan, dia merendah untuk meroket. Alasannya menunda studi formalnya setahun hanya ia buat-buat, ia menyelesaikan program pertukaran pelajarnya selama 3 bulan. 3 bulan adalah waktu yang mudah untuknya mengejar ketertinggalan." Paparnya tenang, sambil memainkan ponsel pintar.

"Itu artinya.." Jun mencoba menganalisis.

"Dia ingin bersama kekasihnya, Seungchol. Saat kelas satu ketika ia mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, Seungchol diam-diam mengikuti program Accel. Setingkat lebih tinggi dari Jeonghan, namun tanpa Seungchol sadari Jeonghan kembali lebih cepat. Beberapa bulan kemudian ketika kenaikan kelas dua kau datang, dan Seungchol sudah kelas tiga." Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau anak accel ya? Apa kau pintar?" Tanya Namjoon meragukan bakat anak didepannya, lupa bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya termasuk tokoh berpengaruh di Seong-ah dan sekaligus penerima jabatan ketua ekskul fashion meneruskan Seungchol.

"Aku ikut accel di Chinese hyung, saat sekolah menengah pertama." Jun menjawab, masih dalam keadaan tenang.

"Omong-omong ada calon anggota baru di ekskul." kata Jun.

"Audisi dadakan yang diadakan dua kali dalam satu semester ini!?" Namjoon berteriak histeris.

"Ya. Tapi audisi kali ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, kami sama sekali tidak mengadakan festival." Jun menjelaskan.

"Apa? Impossible!" Namjoon protes lagi.

"Aku juga heran, sepertinya ada campur tangan Jihoon di balik semua ini." Jun hanya memasang senyum datar.

"Laki-laki mungil itu? Dia hebat sekali mampu merubah cara berpikir Seokmin." Namjoon tersenyum bangga.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, seonsaeng tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." jawab Jun setengah tidak memperhatikan.

"hmm.. Aneh sekali." Namjoon tampak berpikir.

"Ini hari terakhirku kerja hyung, mau traktiran? Jus misalnya. Wine mu bisa di bawa pulang." Jun menawarkan diri, lebih tepatnya dia peduli pada hyung nya yang sepertinya akan sakit ini.

"Boleh." Namjoon tersenyum, menyimpan botol wine yang sempat ia pesan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih yg sudah Follow, Favorite dan Review!

Mungkin bulan depan aku akan hiatus karena dihadapkan dengan banyak ujian, jadi tolong sabar nunggu update ya. Baru dua minggu sekolah aja udah dikasi banyak tugas, begadang sampe pagi pula..

Dukung terus ya project pertama saya ini!


	4. Chapter 4

**THOUGHT**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Jeonghan-hyung, ada apa?" Zuho buka suara, melihat laki-laki di hadapannya yang berantakan.

Wajahnya datar namun dari tatapannya terdapat sungging posesif disana, "Dimana Seungchol? Ehh..Lupakan Seungchol! Hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Zuho menghembuskan napasnya, ia sudah tahu kemana percakapan ini akan berlabuh. "Seungchol hyung..tidak ada—" jawabnya dengan intonasi rendah yang dibuat-buat.

Jeonghan mendadak naik pitam, wajahnya merah padam dan ia tahu pemuda itu mencoba mengelak darinya. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar, aku kenal kau benar Baek Zuho. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kemudian merapikan rambutnya dan menambahkan,"Aku tidak akan toleransi padamu walaupun kau ketua osis, insiden kali ini tidak bisa ditutupi."

Zuho terkekeh pelan kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku lagi Jeonghan-hyung, walaupun aku penerus mu a—"

"Hentikan basa-basinya, apa yang kau lakukan Zuho?" Jeonghan membentak dan memutus kalimat Zuho. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan masalah pelik yang hampir serupa.

Zuho menegakkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan Wonwoo di belakang. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Wonwoo takut akan sikap Jeonghan, pria lembut yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok malaikat tiba-tiba bersikap kasar di hadapannya. Memancarkan sorot nanar bak iblis, sikapnya seratus delapan puluh Derajat berbeda dengan yang ia temui di studio tadi. Ternyata Jeonghan hyung serupa dengan the fallen monolognya tertahan.

"Zuho!" Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menuju ranjang dimana dua insan itu berada.

Zuho makin-makin menyembunyikan sosok Wonwoo, "Sudah aku katakan hyung, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mengertilah!"

"Saat itu aku masih mengampunimu ―tapi sekarang.. Kau melibatkan anakku." Jeonghan makin menjadi-jadi.

"A-anak?" Wonwoo mencuit.

Sekejap kemudian Zuho memegang tangannya erat, mengedip pada Wonwoo meskipun Wonwoo tidak mengerti arti kedipan itu. Jeonghan jalan berjinjit, berusaha sebisa mungkin meminimalisir duara decitan yang disebabkan pantofelnya, meniti sosok yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Zuho.

"Hahaha... Aku serius hyung, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tanyakan saja pada Seungchol hyung!" tawa membuncah dari mulut Zuho, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Seungchol? Menjauh dari anak ku sekarang!"

Kembali dengan tatapan serius, Zuho menantang Jeonghan. "Kau mau anakmu? Ayo tangkap aku!" tiba-tiba Zuho menarik tangan Wonwoo, mengajaknya berlari lalu menubruk bahu Jeonghan.

"HEY! ANAK BANDEL! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Jeonghan meneriaki Zuho, tapi yang diteriaki malah tertawa-tawa puas sambil melarikan diri. Zuho tertawa-tawa sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo, "Hahahahahha.. Hahha..-hahah-hahah..."

Wonwoo hanya pasrah mengikuti permainan Zuho, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jeonghan barusan dan meringis karena lengannya ditarik dan dibawa kabur. Semua orang mereka tabrak; baik staff maupun cleaning service, Zuho masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diiringi tautan tangan mereka. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk —meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang mereka tabrak sembari berlari ditarik oleh Zuho. Mereka berlari melintasi lapangan dan halaman sekolah yang panjangnya sekitar empat ratus meter, sudah melewati gerbang dan resmi keluar dari sekolah.

Dari sana mereka berlari lagi menelusuri trotoar di samping jalan raya menuju sebuah bangunan yang terbilang cukup besar, seperti sebuah apartemen tapi lebih mewah. Bergaya klasik dengan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu pualam dan dinding berwarna krem sendu. Zuho masih mengaitkan tangannya dan mereka berjalan menuju tangga. Wonwoo masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi, penglihatan dan pendengarannya masih samar. Tapi ia merasa cukup baik untuk mengamati lingkungan baru di sekitarnya.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Di asrama pria, milik sekolah juga. Tenang saja kau aman disini." Wonwoo masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

Setelahh mencapai lantai yang dimaksud mereka berbelok ke arah kiri dan menuju sebuah pintu, Zuho mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celananya. Membuka pintu tersebut lalu memasuki ruangan di dalamnya. Tapi Wonwoo masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Kau mau kan menginap di kamarku?" tanya Zuho pada Wonwoo, berharap cemas.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mundur dua langkah, "Apa aku tidak akan merepotkan mu?"

Zuho terkikik sendiri, "Kita teman, kau ingat?" Segera saja Zuho menjejaki kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut, sambil menggandeng Wonwoo ia mempersilahkan laki-laki itu tuk duduk di sofanya.

"Omong-omong tadi seru sekali, jarang-jarang aku jogging malam." Zuho terpingkal mengingat peristiwa barusan, yang hampir membuat Wonwoo terjatuh berkali-kali di jalan.

"Jangan lupa mandi Wonwoo, aku ada sweater kalau kau mau." Zuho membuka lemari lalu melemparkan sebuah sweater pada Wonwoo.

"Ah!" Wonwoo menjerit. Telinganya berdenyut kencang perih akibat lukanya tersenggol.

"Ehh? Oh my God, maafkan aku!" Zuho menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang terduduk di lantai, memegang telinganya yang terkena sweater yang ia lempar.

"Maaf aku lupa Wonu," Zuho tak hentinya meminta maaf. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Wonwoo, memeluknya lalu mengusak pakaiannya. Ia tak hentinya terlihat panik. Tapi Wonwoo malah terusik dengan perilaku Zuho itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita teman." kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak, teman tidak seharusnya berbuat kasar." Zuho masih dalam keadaan yang sama, memeluknya erat. Wonwoo terdiam, sakit di lukanya sudah hampir siuman tetapi Zuho malah mempererat pelukannya. Wonwoo sendiri salah tingkah terhadap perilaku Zuho. Ditambah Zuho yang terlihat merasa bersalah dan dirinya yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Uhm, Zuho?" Wonwoo menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Zuho tidak beranjak.

"Z-Zuho!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak.

"E-eh.." Zuho tersadar, melihat mata Wonwoo sekilas lalu menghindarinya.

"Aku akan mandi kalau begitu," kata Zuho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya."

Sekitar setengah jam Wonwoo menunggu Zuho menyelesaikan urusannya, berkeliling mengamati ruangan bercat agoni dengan lampu tidur yang menyala lembut. Dapat dilihatnya piala-piala, sertifikat, serta penghargaan-penghargaan lainnya terpampang di dinding tersebut. Piala Olimpiade bahasa inggris, sertifikat lomba drama, dan penghargaan-penghargaan menari. Menurutnya Zuho adalah sosok yang mengagumkan. Pada awalnya ia memang menyepelekan tarian, tetapi melihat temannya bersungguh-sungguh malah membuatnya termotivasi untuk menari lagi.

"Maaf Wonu aku lama." sosok tinggi itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Badannya putih dan hanya ditutup handuk sebagian, mengekspos tubuhnya yang terlihat kekar. Bersama handuk kecil yang ia gosokkan ke kepala dan badannya yang atletik membuatnya terkesan seksi. Aroma sabun dengan wewangian medley menguar pada ruangan itu, serta uap-uap dari kamar mandi menghangatkan ruangan. Wonwoo tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya, ia masih diam terpaku terhadap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Wonu, kau masih ingin mandi?" Zuho membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Y-ya.. Aku izin mandi." Wonwoo segera berjalan tuk memasuki kamar mandi itu.

Tapi Zuho tak langsung mengizinkannya, ia menarik lengan Wonwoo.

"Biarkan aku membersihkan lukamu sebelum tidur. Okay?" Zuho menatap manik Wonwoo, intens.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo menjawab.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam mandi Wonwoo keluar dan mendapati Zuho yang tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Z-Zuho, apa kau punya celana? C-celana ku amis darah, dan t-tidak nyaman." Wonwoo mencoba membangunkannya.

Jangankan bangun, ia malah berbalik membelakangi Wonwoo. "Z-Zuho!" Tetapi yang di panggil masih tak beranjak dari alam mimpi, Wonwoo tidak bisa apa-apa. Pasalnya ia bingung jika tidur hanya menggunakan sweater dan tanpa bawahan, apakah itu wajar?

"Z-Zuho!" Wonwoo mengulangi panggilannya.

"Nngh!" Zuho meracau.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku butuh..." belum selesai Wonwoo bicara, Zuho segera menunjuk ke arah lemari coklat yg berada di ujung ruangan.

Tempat ia mengambil sweater tadi, Wonwoo segera membukanya, tetapi yang ia temukan hanya beberapa kotak dengan isi celana dalam baru.

Aku memang membutuhkan ini, tapi dimana celananya? monolog Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencoba mencari disana, tapi tidak ada celana sama sekali. Hanya ada kemeja, beberapa kaus dan sweater serta kotak celana dalam baru. Wonwoo lelah, bahkan handuk yang ia pakai sekarang terasa basah, tidak mungkin ia pakai sebagai bawahan. Ia bisa masuk angin atau sakit. Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa celana panjang, hanya sweater pinjaman dari Zuho yang menemani malamnya, sebenarnya sweater Zuho sudah cukup untuk membalut tubuhnya.

Sweaternya cukup besar hingga pangkal paha dan lengannya cukup panjang hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa ujung jari. Lagipula kamar Zuho cukup hangat. Ia hanya meratapi ranjang kayu kosong di sebelah ranjang yang Zuho tiduri, tidak ada kasur disana sehingga itu memaksa Wonwoo untuk tidur di sofa.

Zuho sengaja tidak menanggapi Wonwoo. Ia menyadari akan satu hal-satu hal yang tidak bisa diprotesnya. Satu hal yang tidak bisa dibantahnya. Fakta bahwa Wonwoo baru saja berkelahi dengan Mingyu baru saja membuatnya gila. Ketika ia memeluk Wonwoo barusan, ia tidak sengaja melihat bekas merah keunguan di lehernya. Kissmark.

Zuho tahu benar tentang itu, dari film yang kadang ia tonton atau cerita yang sering ia baca. Kissmark. Kata itu terulang di kepalanya. Pertengkaran apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Zuho tidak bisa menahan rasa ngilu di dadanya. Sakit yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, sosok putih yang baru saja mencuri perhatiannya baru saja berbuat dengan Kim Mingyu. Apa Seungchol-hyung melihatnya? batinnya kemudian. Ia tidak tahu harus menunjukkan wajah apa pada Wonwoo, ia baru saja tertawa bersama-sama Wonwoo. Tetapi melihat tanda itu, hatinya sakit.

Tadinya dengan modus ingin membersihkan luka Wonwoo, Zuho ingin memastikan tentang tanda itu. Tanda yang membuat otaknya nanar. Selama Wonwoo di kamar mandi ia berfikir keras menentang apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi nihil, otaknya tahu betul kalau itu kissmark. Selama ia di ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya Zuho hanya terpaku pada luka Wonwoo dan respon yang ia berikan kala Seungchol mengobatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada tanda itu di lehernya.

Akhirnya, malam ini setelah Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandinya ia lebih memilih berpura-pura tidur, tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah kecewanya. Ia tahu, dirinya sampah. Ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak jijik terhadap Wonwoo dan menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia menghindarinya saat ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Munafik.

Zuho mengakuinya. Ia baru saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

.

* * *

Langit di sore hari adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk menikmati sejuknya hari, bila mengingat udara dingin di pagi hari menusuk tulang dan udara panas di siang hari membakar kulit kepala hingga saraf. Di ujung atap Wonwoo merasakan hentakan angin menembus tubuhnya, seakan-akan dirinya sangatlah ringan sampai transparan. Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini. Rasa-rasanya semua beban yang hinggap pada dirinya telah menghilang entah kemana, yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sunyi.

Rumah-rumah hanyalah balok kecil jika dilihat dari atas sini, atap sekolah yang sangat tinggi membantunya melihat rendah pada permukaan. Tidak membuatnya congkak, tapi cukup untuk menenangkan dirinya yang baru saja menerima kenyataan pahit tentang masa lalunya. Membuat ia merasa di atas segalanya, penderitaan yang lalu-lalu hanya sebagian kecil pengalaman pahit yang mewarnai hidupnya. Perasaannya enteng, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan badannya sesegar ini. Tubuhnya lega, hatinya senang. Fisik maupun perasaannya hanya merasakan kedamaian.

"Jeon," suara parau memanggilnya.

Wonwoo reflek membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Mingyu! Mau apa kau?" Wonwoo membentaknya, entah kenapa darahnya berdesir kencang dan saraf-saraf tubuhnya menegang. Pria jangkung itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, Wonwoo mencoba untuk menghindari tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seakan ada yang menahan tubuhnya. beku. Ia hanya bisa diam. Terkunci.

"Berhenti!" Wonwoo memperingatkan. Mingyu tidak menggubris, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Mengarahkannya pada Wonwoo. Beberapa langkah lagi dan usaha Mingyu menyentuh Wonwoo tak ayal tak dapat dihindarinya.

Wonwoo tercekat, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, "A-aku peringatkan kau!" Seakan tak mendengar apapun, Mingyu tetap berjalan ke arahnya. "K-Kim Mingyu! A-aku peringatkan kau a-atau.." Wonwoo menggantung perkataannya.

"A-atau aku.." Ia terhenyak. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa mempertahankan diri. Tubuh Mingyu sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya. Wonwoo tidak seperti Jungkook yang punya tubuh mini tapi memiliki tenaga bak seekor harimau, bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah melatih tubuhnya tuk membela diri. Mingyu kembali mendekatinya, ekspresinya seperti hewan buas yang berhasil memojokkan mangsanya. Tak ada kedipan pada kelopak matanya, sepertinya ia menikmati ketakutan Wonwoo.

"Atau apa hyung?" Mingyu terkekeh tertahan, tak dapat menahan simpulnya. Mingyu kembali berjalan perlahan menghampirinya, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang memasang tampang mengintimidasi. Wonwoo bisa apa? Tinggal sepersekian detik lagi dan jika pria di hadapannya adalah orang baik, maka ia hanya akan menyentuhnya. Bagaimana bila Mingyu mendorongnya? Mengingat Wonwoo sekarang berada di ujung atap sekolah. Apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Mengapa Wonwoo bisa seceroboh ini untuk menapaki tempat itu dari tadi? Apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berdiri di tempat itu. Wonwoo tidak ingat. Bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai disana, dan untuk keperluan apa ia berdiri di tempat itu.

"Jeon." Mingyu mengusap pipinya lembut. Tidak ada penolakan berarti yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo, entah sejak kapan dia menikmatinya. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika tangan kekar itu menyentuh wajahnya, sengatan-sengatan seperti aliran listrik yang timbul ketika kulit mereka bergesekan, serta debaran-debaran yang tetiba muncul di dadanya kala sosok jangkung itu memeluk tubuhnya. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini perasaannya melembut. Wonwoo merasa dirinya bodoh, mengapa ia terima begitu saja sosok yang sangat dibencinya menyentuhnya —memeluknya.

Mendadak otaknya kosong, matanya perih dan saluran napasnya macet, ingin ia hentakkan tubuh besar Mingyu namun ia lupa caranya. Wonwoo dapat merasakan kenyamanan ketika Mingyu menyentuhnya, relungnya yang kosong seakan terisi oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Tanpa sadar dengan kaku ia balas memeluk Mingyu, menapaki tangannya pada bahu lebar itu lalu wajahnya ia benamkan pada dada bidang milik Mingyu. Dapat ia rasakan juga debaran-debaran serupa seperti miliknya sekarang di dada pria berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Mingyu berkata tenang. Kali ini tanpa paksaan, tanpa amarah. Nyaman dan hangat, melelehkan egonya sendiri. Mingyu mengecup lembut surai hitam milik laki-laki ramping yang dipeluknya, mepererat pelukannya. Mencairkan perasaan Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku tahu." jawab Wonwoo, memperdalam tubuhnya pada pria jangkung yang sedang memeluknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merindukanku?" Mingyu bertanya datar, namun seduktif di indera pendengaran Wonwoo.

Dia tahu ini salah, dadanya dirasa seperti dihujami oleh krikil-krikil kecil, tak beraturan dan tidak memedulikan lapisan kulit Wonwoo yang memiliki batasan menerima hentakan itu. "Selama ini ―aku sendirian."

"Apa yang kau rasakan kala kau sendirian hyung?" mereka berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing.

Wonwoo menjawab lagi masih dengan kenyamanannya. "Kosong."

"Artinya?" Mingyu melonggarkan pelukan mereka, ia mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang sayu lalu mulai menaikkan dagu Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya yang terlipat.

Tetapi Wonwoo menepis tangan itu, ia berusaha membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada dada bidang Mingyu. Berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya kala jawaban yang akan ia utarakan bisa saja menyembulkan suatu gurat pada paras putihnya. "A-aku kesepian." Katanya malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi lagi." Mingyu agak menunduk, membisikkan kalimat yang ditangkapnya otoriter namun sah saja Wonwoo menurutinya dengan sepenuh hati. Wonwoo mendapati fakta baru pada dirinya, dia suka dibeginikan, Wonwoo suka —diperintah. Diperintah oleh seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, seharusnya dia marah. Tetapi ubun-ubunnya masih dapat menahan semua itu.

Wonwoo mulai terisak, "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi," Hening menyapa dan angin-angin yang sedari tadi berhembus mendadak tidak terasa lagi. Masih di tempat yang sama, langit yang sama dan orang yang sama. Tetapi Wonwoo mendadak seperti berada di ruang hampa udara. Tangisnya mendominasi dan rasa sakit yang tadinya hanya ada pada hidung dan matanya menjalar hingga ke dadanya.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya sakit, kecemasan yang selama ini menghantuinya datang kembali. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok kekasih yang pernah hilang dari hidupnya, dan sedih —haru akibat perjuangan Mingyu yang setia menunggunya, Menunggu Wonwoo yang tidak mengingatnya.

Sakit dan ngilu, dada Wonwoo bekecamuk dan batinnya meminta melepaskan semua gundah yang sudah lama tertanam. "Kenapa kau tahan sekali?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

kali ini air matanya merembes, ia tidak dapat menahan isaknya. "Menungguku―yang bahkan tidak mengingatmu."

"Ssst.. Cukup hyung." Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menangis di pelukan Mingyu. Dadanya sakit, rasanya hatinya seperti diiris-iris. Terharu oleh perjuangan kekasihnya, seakan tekanan batin tidak pernah mempengaruhi sosok Kim Mingyu, menunggunya dengan ulet dan sabar. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa alasan.

Ia tahu, Mingyu menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tahu, Mingyu tak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam peristiwa itu. Ia tahu, dirinya dan Kim Mingyulah yang menjadi korban dalam peristiwa itu. Namun emosi membutakan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah bersalah milik Mingyu. Lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya. Tunangannya menunggunya selama lima tahun, menunggunya dengan setia, menunggu agar ingatannya pulih.

"Kali ini giliranku pergi." kata Mingyu.

Perlahan Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, mundur selangkah dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai memicing. "A-apa?"

Mingyu menampikkan simpul miris, "Selamat tinggal hyung," Katanya lembut, Tangannya terulur pada dada Wonwoo yang masih mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Mingyu padanya tadi.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan pergi lagi. Jeon Wonwoo ―selamanya menjadi milikku." Mingyu menepis jarak di antara mereka, sambil meletakkan jari-jarinya pada dada Wonwoo.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo tercekat. Perlahan tapi pasti. Tidak sampai sedetik Mingyu mendorongnya perlahan, cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo yang sedang tidak stabil emosinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Wonwoo jatuh. Jatuh dari atap sekolahnya, dapat dilihatnya Mingyu dari atas sana menatapnya kosong melepas kepergiannya.

"K-.. Ki-... M-ing.. Y" Wonwoo mencoba memanggilnya tapi naas, tidak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Anginnya sudah tidak bersahabat, bahkan mendorongnya untuk semakin jatuh. Menjauhkannya dengan sosok terkasih, padahal ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Membuang segala ego yang ia miliki, menyatakan perasaannya tulus. Hatinya yang barusan membuncah hangat ―nyaman karena dipeluk oleh Mingyu, sekarang hancur berkeping-keping. Orang yang dicintainya baru saja mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Mencoba membunuhnya.

"Ming.. Nghh!" Wonwoo mencoba bersuara.

"UAGHHH!" Wonwoo berteriak, mendapati dirinya sekarang berada di atas ranjang empuk ditiban oleh seorang pria.

"Hey, tenanglah! Aku hanya memindahkanmu." pria tinggi itu buka suara.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba memahami keadaan sekitar. "Mi..ngh?"

Pria tinggi yang baru saja memindahkannya membisikinya agar ia tenang, "Ada apa Wonu?" Tapi Zuho cukup cerdas untuk menangkap ekspresi kelu pada wajah Wonwoo, "Kenapa kamu menangis Wonu?" sosok itu membelai pipinya, mengusap air mata yang terpampang di sana.

"Z-Zuho?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Siapa lagi? Kau sedang menginap di kamarku, ingat?"

Wonwoo masih belum paham, "Aku.. Di kamarmu?"

Zuho mengoreksi dirinya, "Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk Wonu, maafkan aku. Tidur di sofa bukan hal bagus."

Wonwoo menatap nanar sekitar, "D-Dimana dia?" Kemudian menepis tangan Zuho yang bertengger pada pinggangnya. "Dimana?" Wonwoo setengah berteriak. Air matanya bercucuran, rasanya sakit sekali mendapati sosok yang sangat ia cintai tidak berada di sampingnya. Dadanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Belum lagi perihal Mingyu mendorongnya jatuh dari atas atap bangunan sekolah. Mengkhianatinya.

"Siapa?" Zuho tidak paham.

Wonwoo terlihat seperti mengigau di mata Zuho, seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur dari mimpi buruknya. Dapat dilihatnya Wonwoo panik menatap nanar sekitar ruangan dengan hebohnya.

"Mi-mimpi?"

Zuho kehabisan akal, laki-laki putih di hadapannya seperti masih ngelindur. "Wonwoo, ada apa?"

"Nngh...ngh..!" tiba-tiba saja suara dengungan keluar dari mulutnya, Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dadanya sakit sekali, rasanya sesak.

"Eh, ada apa?" Zuho panik, reflek ia ingin memeluk Wonwoo tapi tiba-tiba ia tertahan.

Wonwoo yang sudah siap menerima pelukan itu tercekat, kepalanya pening. Ia jatuh.

"Wo-Wonwoo!" Zuho berteriak.

.

* * *

"Oy! Mingyu! Bangunlah! Kau terlalu banyak minum!" teriak laki-laki sipit di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mabuk bodoh," yang diteriaki membentak, tak peduli pada Soonyoung yang terus-terusan menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar bangun.

Sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi, dan mereka masih di club. Soonyoung sudah kehabisan akal tuk menyadarkan pria jangkung yang telah mengajaknya pergi ke tempat itu. Setengah menyesal ia menerima ajakannya, Mingyu hanya ingin bercerita padanya pasal kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Tapi hal ini malah menyeretnya terjebak semalaman di ruangan berisik itu.

"Ayolah, katanya kau mau cerita!" Soonyong menendang meja yang dipakai Mingyu terlelap, menyesal berjoget di lantai dansa meninggalkan Mingyu tuk berdansa bersama wanita-wanita jalang.

Soonyoung memutar otak dan menguarkan rencana busuknya yang dianggapnya bisa saja mutakhir, "Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan memanggil Seokmin!"

Mingyu mendadak bangun dan memukul lengan Soonyoung, "Kau gila! Aku bisa terkena masalah." Kemudian mengusak surainya dengan sahaja. Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sebodoh ini, tanpa pikir panjang membawa mobil mewahnya dari sekolah menuju klub mengajak Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendengus kesal, "Salahkan dirimu yang tertidur, Seokmin akan marah jika ia tahu kita ke club saat tidak ada janji."

"Aku sudah cerita di perjalanan tadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi." Fakta bahwa Mingyu pernah menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai barang taruhan dan hampir menjadikannya bahan pelecehan seksual. Lalu Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan dan terkena trauma sehingga ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Itu cukup membuat Soonyoung tercengang, namun Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu. Sebejat apapun dirinya di masa lalu ia tetaplah rekan kerja Soonyoung sekarang.

Soonyoung hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Mingyu sudah menceritakan semuanya di perjalanan, dan tahu bahwa dirinya harus berujung membopong pria besar itu menuju rumah semisalkan dia minum. Tetapi pendapatnya salah, Mingyu bahkan tidak meneguk wine merah itu dari botol seperti biasanya, hanya membiarkan benda mati itu menghiasi meja. "Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menyerangnya di studio. Kemudian Seokjin hampir menghajarku tapi aku kabur, aku ingin mengejarnya, namun.." belum selesai Mingyu bicara Soonyoung keburu memotongnya.

"Kau gila Kim Mingyu! Dia lupa ingatan!" teriak Soonyoung dengan heboh meskipun suaranya tidak mengalahkan kerasnya musik yang dimainkan dj beserta temaram ruangan.

"Tadinya.. Lagipula dia sudah mengingatku."

"Dia mengingatmu sebagai sosok jahat Kim Mingyu, kau harus paham." Soonyoung bekata ketus, darimana Mingyu mendapat didikan seperti itu? "Kau adalah trauma masa lalunya." tambahnya.

"Apa tidak ada kalimat manis yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu hyung?" Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus manik Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melebarkan cengiran, matanya yang sipit semakin sipit kala ia meringis. Berhasil menggoda Hoobae nya. "Apa kau tidak mau mencarinya Kim? Tempat tinggalnya mungkin? Kau ingin memulai pertemanan baru kan? Yang lebih normal." Soonyoung mengusulkan seperti seorang ibu yang kebelet anaknya kawin, "Kau bisa mengapelinya di malam Minggu atau paling tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berkenalan dengan keluarganya."

"Dia tunanganku hyung, anak buahku selalu di sekitarnya." jawab Mingyu datar.

"Kim Mingyu.. KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau sudah bertunangan?" Soonyoung berteriak, memaki-maki pria yang menekuk tubuh pada meja di hadapan. Kali ini suaranya bisa dibilang terlalu keras bahkan mengalahkan musik, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan dua pemuda yang —sudah pasti mereka kenal sebagai pentolan SMA Seong-Ah.

"Semua tentang dirinya aku punya. Riwayat hidupnya hingga kini, salinan data diri dan statusnya sebagai Putra dari Jeon Hyonjin ketua Haen Corp. Aku tahu dia tidak suka seafood, gangguan di lambung dan lainnya.." Mingyu berujar.

"Kau sudah seperti stalker." Soonyong mencetuskan.

Tiba-tiba terasa getaran di celana jeans yang Mingyu pakai, sosok jangkung itu berdiri tuk mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di dalam saku celananya. Ia menekan layar lalu menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Ya? Hmm.." Mingyu kembali duduk pada sofa yang ia dan Soonyoung tempati. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Seketika ia berdiri, Mingyu terlihat menegang menerima panggilan itu. "BANGSAT! APA KATAMU?" tiba-tiba ia memukul meja di hadapannya, membuat apapun yang tersaji di hadapan mereka tumpah berlimpah serta botol wine yang belum terbuka tadi berguling namun dengan bersahaja Soonyoung menangkapnya dengan lugas. "Dimana dia sekarang?" wajahnya terlihat marah, tetap memfokuskan diri pada ponsel di tengah ruangan yang hingar-bingar.

"Kau bisa mendengar telfon disini? Kau monster ya?" sementara Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihat Mingyu yang labil dengan ekspresinya, terbiasa dengan pria berkulit tan itu ketika menjawab telfon perihal urusan bisnisnya.

Mingyu menekan layar putih itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

"Kali ini apa? Ada yang menyerang pelabuhan? Atau ada mata-mata masuk ke dalam markasmu?" Soonyoung masih mencoba mengganggu Mingyu.

Mingyu beranjak mengambil jaketnya bersiap tuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, "Wonwoo masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadar, semalaman ia bersama dengan temannya."

"Tentu saja dia akan ke rumah sakit, ingatannya baru pulih kan? Seperti katamu." Soonyoung mengulangi perkataan Mingyu.

"Tapi seharusnya dia pulang ke apartemennya atau menuju rumah appanya ditengah kota, bukan di asrama temannya. Wonwoo tidak tinggal di asrama." sontak pernyataan Mingyu membuat Soonyoung tercekat.

"Hey! Hey tenang! Di saat-saat berat seperti itu siapapun butuh teman untuk menenangkan diri Mingyu." Soonyoung mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu, menenangkannya.

"Ia tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun, dan Wonwoo tidak pernah punya teman. Tapi pergi ke rumah teman barunya setelah ingatannya pulih? Aku fikir dia akan ke rumah sakit bersama keluarganya." Mingyu setengah berlari menuju pintu bertulisan exit diikuti Soonyoung.

"Itu wajar Mingyu! Semua orang akan bercerita pada orang yang ia percaya ketika ia merasa tertekan, sama seperti yang kau lakukankan sekarang!" Soonyoung menasihatinya, kini mereka resmi keluar dari club dan berada di tangga darurat.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, berputar perlahan menuju Soonyoung yang dibelakanginya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk sambil mengatakan, "Tidak ada ―yang boleh ia percaya ―selain aku!" katanya setengah menyeringai agak mengancam, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terpaku,

"Kau memang sudah gila Kim Mingyu." ucap Soonyoung, memperhatikan bahu Mingyu yang berangsur menghilang dari pandangannya. Soonyoung segera mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, membuka kunci lalu menghubungi salah satu kontak yang ia simpan. Orang yang sangat ia percaya untuk menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang terjadi seputar hidupya. Orang yang sama juga yang telah berhasil membujuk orang tuanya agar ia dapat bersekolah di Sma swasta Seong-ah dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa profesi yang cocok untuknya adalah koreografer, bukan dokter.

Dokter, profesi yang ditekuni oleh orang tuanya memaksanya tuk ikut menekuni dunia yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi Soonyoung memiliki keputusannya sendiri, ia ingin menjadi seorang penari dan menghibur banyak orang. Ia tahu dokter adalah pekerjaan yang mulia yang menyelamatkan nyawa orang, tapi dia lebih ingin menjadi seorang penari. Terbukti dengan passionnya kini ia dikenal oleh berjuta pasang mata dan karirnya sudah siap ia terjang. Soonyoung menekan tombol call di ponselnya ketika ia menemukan kontak yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Seokmin, akan terjadi kekacauan di rumah sakit." suaranya ia rendahkan beberapa oktaf, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang serius.

.

* * *

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, dirinya sedang terbaring di atas ranjang empuk berwarna putih. Tangannya digenggam, tersirat kekhawatiran di mata pria yang menggenggamnya. "Zuho? Dimana kita?" Wonwoo terheran dengan ruangan asing yang ditempatinya, dinding dan semua barang disana didominasi warna putih.

Zuho menyampirkan badannya, menempelkan tubuhnya pada bibir ranjang. "Kita di rumah sakit, satu jam yang lalu kamu pingsan di kamarku."

"Maaf Zuho, aku merepotkanmu lagi." ucap Wonwoo menyesal.

"Tidak apa Wonu, kita kan.."

"Kita teman!" Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumnya, dapat dilihatnya Zuho menatapnya kaget.

Bukankah merupakan suatu mukjizat dapat melihat senyum seorang Jeon Wonwoo? Wajah datar itu menunjukkan ekspresinya, tidak kaku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pasalnya laki-laki pendiam itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat tersenyum di kelas.

"Y-yaa, semacam itu. Omong-omong, soal kau dan Mingyu, anu-kenap.." belum selesai Zuho bicara, Wonwoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Zuho.

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain?" tanya Wonwoo. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Wonwoo mengembangkan simpulnya.

"Y-ya apa saja! Apapun yang kau inginkan." Zuho tergagap, tidak terbiasa dengan respon yang Wonwoo berikan.

"Oh ya! Tadi sore, kenapa Jeonghan-hyung menyebutku sebagai anaknya?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, hahaha! Aku fikir kau ingin bertanya apa Wonu.." Zuho mengusak surai Wonwoo pelan. "Jeonghan adalah sosok yang keibuan, ia sangat protektif terhadap anggota ekskul fashion." Katanya datar, "Dia akan menganggap siapapun anggota ekskul fashion sebagai anaknya," papar Zuho menambahkan.

"Tapi aku bukan anggota ekskul fashion, bahkan aku belum mendengar hasil dari audisinya," Wonwo terheran, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu artinya peluangmu besar Wonu." Zuho berucap santai, tersirat rasa bangga di wajahnya. "Omong-omong Wonu, apa telinga mu sakit sekali? Tadi aku melihatmu menangis dalam tidur." ucap Zuho.

"Eh itu-"

"Aku berinisiatif memindahkanmu ke kasur, aku minta maaf telah membuatmu tidur di sofa. Tadi malam aku ketidu- rr-ran.." Zuho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, setengah tergagap menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gugup dengan kebohongannya. "Lalu kamu terbangun saat aku memindahkanmu." Kemudian menarik napas, "Setelah itu kau menangis dan tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan, aku panik dan meminta tolong penanggung jawab asrama untuk membawamu kesini. Untung saja kau masih murid Seong-ah Wonu, kalau tidak aku sudah diusir." Zuho berpura-pura meringis.

"Ma-maaf!" Wonwoo setengah tertawa. Ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mimpi tentang ia merasakan hangat di pelukan Mingyu, nyaman dan bahagia. Lalu berubah menjadi kekecewaan kala pria jangkung itu mendorongnya jatuh.

"Wonwoo aku ingin berkata tegas," Zuho tidak tahan terhadap rasa ingin tahunya, walaupun ia tahu Wonwoo baru saja pingsan di hadapannya namun egonya sangat tinggi untuk menuntaskan kasus ini. "Aku tidak ingin menutup-nutupinya lagi." Zuho menegakkan tubuhnya.

Wonwoo terkesiap dengan pernyataan Zuho, membuatnya was-was. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kim Mingyu? Aku bisa melihat kissmark di lehermu." ucap Zuho sarkastik, mempertajam tatapannya.

Wonwoo sontak kaget dengan pernyataan Zuho, segera ia tutupi lehernya kemudian mencoba melihatnya. Tapi nihil, matanya tidak dapat melihat lehernya sendiri. "A-apa? Dimana?" Wonwoo masih belum menyadari tanda itu.

Zuho menginterogasi Wonwoo. "Ada kissmark di lehermu Wonwoo, kau harus jujur padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Wonwoo terpaksa menerangkan peristiwa yang dialaminya ketika berada di studio, "D-dia mencium leherku, menjilatnya mungkin, bahkan menggigit dan menghisapnya. Sakit sekali. Saat itu aku marah besar padanya,"

Zuho mengingat kejadian itu, ketika Wonwoo mendobrak pintu gelanggang dengan sangat keras.

"S-Seungchol hyung! K-kita belum pamit padanya. Pukul berapa ini?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pukul 4 pagi." Zuho menjawab.

"Mm.. Sayang sekali. Sudah telat untuk mengabarinya." sesal Wonwoo.

"Tenang saja! Seungchol hyung tidak akan panik karena dua remaja berumur delapan belas tahun menghilang dari jangkauannya." Zuho menenangkan Wonwoo, sehingga ia terhibur dengan kata-kata Zuho. "Tapi —aku tidak menyangka Mingyu bisa melakukan itu, ia adalah tokoh berpengaruh Sma Seong-ah. Appanya membantunya dalam menjalankan karirnya sebagai perancang pakaian. Semua wanita menggilainya." Kemudian menunduk, "Dia juga berbakat dalam berbagai macam olahraga dan memenangkan beberapa olimpiade, serta kemampuannya dalam berorganisasi tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi."

"Mingyu—seorang desainer?" Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Iya, katanya dia juga memiliki rumah yang mewah." kata Zuho. "Tapi kenyataan kalau dia berbuat kasar padamu, sepertinya kekuasaan sudah membutakannya." Zuho bersimpati. "Lalu telingamu, ―kau digigitnya bukan? Lukanya dalam sekali, bisa meninggalkan bekas." Zuho menyipitkan matanya, iba pada sosok putih yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Mengusak surainya lembut.

"Itu sebagai penanda!" Pintu berdecit pelan disambut suara bariton menyapa dua insan itu, mereka tahu benar milik siapa suara ini. "Tanda bahwa dia milikku." Zuho dan Wonwoo memutar pandangannya, menemukan sosok jangkung yang sedang mereka bicarakan di bibir pintu.

"Aku bisa melihat mata mu, kau menginginkannya."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa―tidak ada selain aku." Mingyu menambahkan. Seringainya ia kembangkan, Ia menyipitkan matanya. Menapaki ruangan sunyi itu lalu berdiri persis di depan ranjang Wonwoo. "Oh ya, tambahan! Aku adalah general manager dari salah satu perusahaan cabang milik keluargaku, bukan pesuruh yang setiap harinya melakukan pekerjaan ecek-ecek seperti menggambar di atas kertas."

"Ya—mungkin dulu aku seperti itu, tapi kini tidak. Itu tidak memuaskanku, Aku ingin lebih―"

"Aku bukan pesuruh. Bukan pula disuruh―"

"Aku memerintah, aku merencanakan, aku memutuskan," bagai sebuah drama Mingyu memulai dialognya sendiri. "Semua ada di tanganku. Mutlak." Mingyu menekan kasur itu, membebani tangannya dengan berat tubuhnya. "Kalian semua berfikir kalau aku adalah seorang desainer, tapi kalian salah besar. Kau salah, tuan ketua osis. Pada awalnya, aku memang menggambar di atas kertas usang itu. Tapi itu membosankan, aku ingin lebih―" Mingyu berkata panjang-lebar. "Dan yang memegang jabatan sebagai kepala direktur dari Dong-In corp adalah Kim Jong In, Appaku—"

"Dan aku akan segera menyusul," Mingyu masih menyeringai, kini menempelkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Wonwoo. Wonwoo dan Zuho hanya diam memerhatikan. Mencerna kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu, "Puas selingkuhnya?" Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka hanya dipisah beberapa butir debu saja, mengabaikan Zuho yang terpatung melihat pose erotis itu.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan. Dadanya sakit, kenapa satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu sukses mengiris hatinya? Berbeda dengan Mingyu di mimpi Wonwoo. Mingyu yang lembut, Mingyu yang tenang, Mingyu yang baik.

"Dia menolakmu Mingyu, kau bisa lihat dari caranya menghindarimu kemarin." kata Zuho.

"Shut up! Aku tidak bicara padamu," Mingyu setengah kesal.

"A-aku.." Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Kau harus pulang." Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo.

"T-tidak mau!" Wonwoo menarik lengan Zuho, ia takut pada sosok Mingyu sekarang, takut apabila dia benar-benar mendorongnya jatuh.

"Shit, aku tidak bisa begini terus." Mingyu memaki.

"Mingyu, perbuatanmu sangat lancang. Kau menyerang seniormu dan kini kau memaksanya." Zuho memperingatkan.

Mingyu menghentikan aksinya, ditatapnya rendah Sunbaenya yang satu itu. Mingyu mengarahkan maniknya pada Wonwoo yang sedang dibalut selimut, menarik selimutnya perlahan sampai betis. Selimutnya tersingkap sebagian. Dari betis —lalu ke paha, dapat dilihatnya Wonwoo yang hanya memakai sweater kebesaran serta kakinya yang tidak dibalut apapun. Ia tidak memakai celana piyama, hanya memakai celana dalam. Mengekspos kulit putih bak porselen milik Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri murid terpandang yang melakukan pelecehan terhadap kekasih orang. Membiarkannya tertidur tanpa celana, kau menikmatinya hah? Kakinya? Pahanya? Apa kau menyentuhnya?" Mingyu mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau salah paham! Zuho ketiduran tadi malam." Wonwoo membela Zuho.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung malam itu." Zuho menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ketika melihat kissmark itu, a-aku.." Zuho tercekat.

"Kau bisa lihat siapa yang brengsek disini Jeon, dia hanya munafik yang berpura-pura menolongmu!" Tak peduli dengan kicauan Zuho, "Birahinya melonjak ketika melihat lehermu lalu ia tidak memberimu celana, sepertinya dia mengikuti nafsunya." Mingyu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak Mingyu. Zuho bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia adalah temanku." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Teman?" Mingyu menyeringai.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci otak Wonwoo? Ya tuhan, Jeon kau polos sekali." Mingyu masih tertawa.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah ingin melecehkan siapapun." Zuho menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Kau yakin? Tidak pernah?" Mingyu masih tertawa. Zuho menggenggam tangannya sendiri, erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Entah apa yang sedang Mingyu coba lakukan, mengetes mental Zuho agar ia terlihat jelek di mata Wonwoo? Membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih baik dibanding Zuho?

"Pukul aku hyung," Mingyu menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya. "Aku sudah membeberkan rahasiamu yang sangat ingin kau simpan itu, aku adalah adik kelas yang kurang ajar." Mingyu tertawa-tawa, memanasi pria di hadapannya.

"Ayo, pukul aku! Disini! Aku sudah menyediakan tempat khusus untuk tuan Baek Zuho, ketua osis di Sma Seong-ah."

"Lalu berita bahwa sang murid terpandang memukul adik kelasnya akan tersebar luas di sekolah, memaksa dirimu tuk hengkang dari jabatan."

"Aku tidak sabar itu terjadi hyung." Mingyu menyeringai, mengetes mental orang di hadapannya. Sementara Zuho hanya mempertahankan emosinya, Zuho bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah tersulut emosinya. Tapi nama baiknya dicemarkan seperti ini membuat dadanya terasa panas. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah orang di hadapannya tersebut, ingin dicabiknya, ingin dikalahkannya.

"Bahkan ia tidak berani memukulku Jeon, laki-laki macam apa dia?" Mingyu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Bangkit dari pose mengejek, Mingyu menatap lamat-lamat Zuho.

"Jadi, izinkan aku memukulmu hyung. Kau baru saja melecehkan kekasihku, dan kau berhasil membuat marah seorang Kim Mingyu." kata Mingyu congkak.

"A-aku mohon! Jangan ada pertengkaran." Wonwoo setengah berteriak. Sementara Zuho masih pada pertahanannya. Satu sisi ia merasa bersalah, merasa dirinya pantas menerima pukulan itu. Membiarkan Wonwoo tertidur tanpa celana dan membuat dirinya memikirkan seribu khayalan.

Wonwoo menarik lengan Zuho, sementara Zuho tidak bergeming. "Zuho jangan diam saja! Lawan dia!"

Mingyu berpura-pura menampilkan wajah sedih, "Aku tersinggung Jeon, kau lebih membela laki-laki itu dibanding kekasihmu."

Masih menatap lurus manik Mingyu, tak lepas sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Biarlah ia sekali ini merasakan sakit, yang penting rasa bersalahnya hilang. Zuho menutup matanya, bersiap menerima hentakan keras.

Puk.

'Ehh? Tidak sakit?' Zuho bermonolog, perlahan membuka matanya. Zuho dapat melihat Wonwoo yang menahan tangan Mingyu, dipegangnya erat tangan laki-laki jangkung itu agar pukulan itu tidak mendarat di wajah Zuho.

"Kali ini kau kuampuni karena Wonwoo memohon padaku, jangan harap di lain waktu kau lolos hyung." Mingyu memperingatkan.

Zuho menatap nanar pada WOnwoo, "Apa? Wonwoo! K-kenapa kau?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, lega sekali rasanya melihat Zuho tidak jadi dipukul. Ingin rasanya ia berterimakasih pada sosok Kim Mingyu, tapi egonya terlalu besar. Ia sudah memohon padanya, jangan biarkan ia melayangkan dua kalimat manis pada Mingyu berturut-turut. Wonwo masih punya harga diri.

Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu terimakasih, tapi menyelamatkan teman yang sedang dalam bahaya sudah menjadi kewajibannya bukan? Dan untuk apa dia berterimakasih pada orang yang ingin mencelakai temannya padahal ia saja menghentikan tinjunya kala Wonwoo menahan tangannya, itu artinya Mingyu tidak berniat untuk menghentikan serangannya. Masih pada posisinya, Wonwoo terduduk di kasur diselimuti selimut putih tebal. Nyaman dan hangat, sepertinya rasa itu kembali lagi.

"Akhh!" Wonwoo mengerang, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Mingyu. "Apa yang k-kau?" Wonwoo buka suara, sementara Zuho di sebelahnya tampak kaget.

"Mingyu! Mau di bawa kemana Wonwoo?" Zuho berteriak, tersiksa melihat Wonwoo ditarik dengan kasarnya oleh Mingyu.

"Hak ku membawanya kemana saja hyung, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menjaganya. Puluhan pelayan ku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis ataupun pingsan seperti yang sudah kau lakukan." Mingyu menyeringai, nada suaranya direndahkan beberapa oktaf.

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan melakukannya, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Zuho mengambil sikap perlawanan. "Kau pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu padanya!" Zuho membentak.

"Akh..S-sakit!" Wonwoo mengaduh, tangannya mati rasa dicengkram erat oleh Mingyu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya Kim Mingyu!" Zuho meninggikan suaranya.

"Dia kekasih ku hyung, hak ku tuk membawanya kemana saja." bisik Mingyu.

Mingyu makin kasar pada Wonwoo, bahkan pria jangkung itu tak segan menariknya hingga ia terjungkal dari ranjang. "W-Wonwoo!" Zuho mencoba membantunya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan kau menyentuhnya Zuho hyung." Mingyu meninggikan suaranya.

"Persetan!" Zuho membantu Wonwoo berdiri.

Seakan ada api tersulut dari dalam tubuh Mingyu, dadanya sakit melihat Wonwoo menerima Zuho yang membantunya berdiri tetapi berontak ketika ia menyentuhnya. "Ikut aku Jeon!" Wonwoo tertatih-tatih ditarik oleh Mingyu, mencoba menyelaraskan tubuhnya dengan pria jangkung itu.

Meninggalkan Zuho yang memaku menatap kepergiannya, Wonwoo hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Sedih sekali berpisah dengan sang sahabat.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hay gaes aku balik, setelah Necessary update(InsyaAllah minggu ini) aku akan hiatus untuk fokus UN! Sm SBM jg sih tp ttp berusaha apdet sdkit2 lah...

Makasih yg udh review, favorite n follow! Aku cinta kaliah gheisss! Btw udah dengerin lagu2 comeback BTS? Enak bgt cius. Stigma mantaps! Itu udh lama sih hehe n dr teaser2nya lagu mrka udh bertebaran...

Aku mau spoiler btw, Zuho dan Wonwoo sbnr'a ada hubungan nih, tp cuma Zuho seorang jja yg tau. Makanya dia perhatian bgt sm Wonu, so meanie shipper tenang aja krna semua udh diatur! Soal tampilan yg berubah, bukan'a aku gk konsisten. Tp kan semua'a udh dikasih di summary, maka'a di sini gk dicantumkan lg n genre jg udh ketauan d chapter2 sblm'a..

Keep RnR yaaa!


End file.
